Passing The Time
by LifeLookingDown
Summary: TRORY Tristan and Rory have a rocky start but slowly become somewhat friends which eventually leads them to becoming friends with benefits...and who possibly knows what happens after that.
1. You Know I Want You

AN: Hello all you beautiful readers! I just finished my first fanfic "Anything is Possible" and I'm currently working on my second one "This is Life" and I have decided to start working on another one. This will be my third piece and it is rated M…so proceed with caution – any way these are some things you guys should know before beginning to read:

It is set during senior year at Chilton. Tristan never left for military school. The kiss at Madeline's never happened. There is no Dean or Jess and Rory isn't as shy as she was in the show.

Hope you enjoy this…Please REVIEW

* * *

**Passing the Time**

**Chapter 1**

_Each chapter will switch off with the P.O.V. – this chapter will be in Tristan's_

"_Tristan," Rory half giggled, half moaned as he continued his assault on her neck. "Tristan, we have to stop," she said breathlessly._

"_Why?" he smirked into her neck._

_She pushed him away from her. Catching her breath she said, "Look at where we are – anyone can see."_

_Tristan looked around the deserted hallway and then back at the girl that he had up against the lockers, "That's what makes this so much more arousing," he said as he hiked her up higher so that her legs could wrap around his torso. He ever so slowly brought his smooth, manly hand on her leg and began to travel north, under her skirt._

_He looked into her eyes to see lust, happiness, excitement…love?_

_Tristan kept his eyes on hers as he slowly inched his way closer to his destination. He literally felt the heat radiating off of her. Once he arrived, he was shock to instantly feel her wetness pooling at her center._

"_Going commando are we, Mary?" he teased as he slipped a finger and then another into her hot, tight, sleek folds._

"_Mmm…they just get in the way," Rory tried to say, referring to her panties._

"_They do, don't they?" Tristan said in a husky voice as he began to move the two fingers he had inside of Rory, faster._

"_Yesss," she groaned._

"_Yes, they get in the way or yes this feels so damn good?" he said breathing on her neck._

"_Oh God!" she groaned as his thumb fondled her clit._

"_It's just Tristan baby," he said with a flick of his tongue to her neck._

"_Tris…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I-"_

"_You're what?" he said thrusting his digits into her faster and harder._

"_Oh…oh please—"_

"_You gonna cum for me baby?" he whispered, tweaking her clit once again._

"_Mmm—"_

--THUMP--

"God damn it!" I swore as I sat up from the floor. "Not again." I can't remember how many sex dreams I've had of a certain Rory Gilmore, but this was the third time they've caused me to fall out of bed.

Standing up I headed to the bathroom, "I need a cold shower," I muttered to no one but myself.

* * *

"Yo T!" Duncan called me over towards the guys, as I entered the school. 

"Hey man, what's good?" I greeted.

"You ready to bomb that chemistry test?" Bowman asked me, but I got distracted by a perfect brunette making her way passed me and to her locker. Seeing that she was having difficulty getting it open, and I being the perfect gentleman that I am said, "Yeah, um, I'll see you guys later." I began to make my way towards the crazy blue-eyed girl who was currently talking to her locker.

"Oh no," she said, "You are going to open – Please open. If you open up, I'll feed you some yummy books," she cooed.

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Need help, Mary," I asked chuckling.

When she tore her eyes away from her locker and locked them with mine, my mind was instantly filled with images of the dream – Rory up against the locker panting and saying my name – causing me to harden.

"My locker's stupid," she pouted; making me want here even more.

"You're just too nice," I tried to say without giving away that I was turned on.

"What?"

"Yeah, you have to show these things whose boss," with that said I punched her locker, making it spring open.

"Thanks Tris," she said sounding sexy; she had absolutely no idea that she sounded sexy, and that's what makes her my Mary. I must also admit that whenever my name leaves her luscious lips, I always get slightly turned on.

"Anytime Mare, I'll see you around," I coolly said walking away from her and back to my friends.

So far so good, I didn't annoy her; at least I don't think I did. So all I have to do is keep up whatever I am doing.

It shouldn't be that hard…right?

* * *

"I'll catch you guys tomorrow," I told some of the guys. I turned around and began heading towards the exit, but didn't make it very far because someone collided into me. 

I didn't mind at all seeing as how it was Rory, "Whoa Mary, I'll willingly give myself to you – no need to attack me, jeesh," I joked.

"Why do you insist on believing that I want you?" she asked annoyed going to her locker as I followed.

"Look at me," was all I said.

And she did, she put her books away, shut her locker, and she looked at me. From my head to my toes she examined me, "So…?" she said.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, do you see this chiseled face, these gorgeous eyes and the body of a God?" I told her as I lifted my blazer and shirt to show her part of my defined abdominals.

Her eyes stayed on my abs for a bit and then slowly moved up my body and rested on my eyes, "Just because you're hot doesn't mean I'd want to sleep with you."

"What other reasons – wait, you think I'm hot?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and we began walking towards the exit, "You know you are, I'm not even going to try and deny it."

"Wow…Rory Gilmore thinks I'm hot," I said as we reached the parking lot.

She arrived at her car and unlocked it, "And Tristan Dugrey thinks I'm hot," she smirked.

My grin grew wider, "How would you possible know that?" I challenged her.

"Because even though you're annoying as hell, you look at me the same way that I look at you," with that being said, she got in her car and drove off, leaving me smiling like an idiot.


	2. Time's Taking Too Long

AN: Just in case I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, Rory isn't a virgin. I wasn't planning on mentioning it in the story so just know that she is NOT a virgin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Rory's P.O.V_

What have I gotten myself into? Why did I say that to him? I don't know what I was thinking, but what I do know is that I can't take it back. I will just have to put up with the consequences. Chances are he probably doesn't even remember what I said, seeing as how it was said yesterday.

"So you want me?" he huskily whispered; his breath tickling me neck, sending shivers down my spine.

What was I thinking; of course he remembers. Shutting my locker I turned to face him, "And what makes you think that?" I asked quirking an eyebrow, trying to ignore his cologne that was intoxicating my nostrils.

He smirked, "'Since you look at me the same way that I look at you'…"

"So you want me," I stated rather than asked.

"If you want me."

I slightly shook my head at him, "It's obvious you want me, and nothing will happen with us unless you admit that," I patted his shoulder and brushed passed him and to my first period class.

Turning around to give him one final look, I saw him leaning with his back against the lockers, with his arms crossed across his chest, watching me as I walked away.

* * *

I was sitting in my first period class taking deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart from my interaction with Tristan, when he walked in. 

I always believed myself to be an intelligent young woman, but for some crazy reason I did something completely stupid; I looked up and made eye contact with him. And once I made it I couldn't look away. It was like he was holding my captive.

His smirk was still plastered on his face as he walked towards me and to his desk. But before walking passed me he took the time to trail a finger or two, starting from my hand that was laying on top of my desk to my shoulder and ever so lightly going further up skimming my neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

He made his way to the back of the class and took his seat as my eyes went to the clock above the door. Five minutes down, forty more to go. Great.

* * *

As the bell rang, signaling that first period has ended, I quickly got up from my seat and exited the classroom. I didn't even bother stopping at my locker, I just went directly to my next period class. Unfortunately, I didn't get very far; someone cut me off. 

"Get out of my way Tristan," I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"What's the rush, Mary?" he smirked. I think he found pleasure in torturing me.

I tried to go passed him, but he was too quick and kept blocking my path.

"So, I was thinking maybe we should go out tonight," he casually said, ignoring my attempts at getting away from him.

Once those words came out of his mouth I stopped and stared at him. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?" I asked disbelievingly.

He smiled and pocketed his hands, "Yeah…"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because – Can I have more than one-word answers?"

"Fine – because I don't want to. Is that better?" I deadpanned.

"Oh yes you do – and yes, thank you," he smirked.

"You are so arrogant that it's repulsing me," I glared.

Stepping closer to me he whispered, "I couldn't stop thinking of what you said yesterday."

He was so close; too close.

"So I was thinking – maybe we should act on these feelings…"

I closed my eyes to regain my composure, "There's nothing to act on."

"Liar," he breathed; I felt his hot breath along the side of my neck. "I'll let you go for now, but be prepared to continue this later." Looking me over he said, "See you later, Mary."

I held it together until he was out of sight. And once he was gone I practically collapsed against the lockers. Taking deep breaths I regulated my breathing and slowed my racing heart… again.

Damn Tristan for having this effect on me. I needed to pull myself together and not seem so weak.

He wanted to finish this conversation later, so when the time came I was going to be ready.

* * *

At the end of the day I waited for Tristan at my locker. We hadn't talked since this morning, so I figured now was the time. 

I saw him rounding the corner with some of his friends. When he saw me he said something to his friends and made his way towards me.

"Waiting for me, Mare?" He asked standing in front of me.

"You said you wanted to talk; so talk."

"Right, of course – well I think we should get to know each other better," he smirked.

"We know each other enough."

"No… I mean really know each other," when I raised an eye brow, he continued, "I mean get to know each other's weak spots; the area that would make us moan in pleasure, the area that would make us beg for more—"

"I don't know if you're worth my time," I cut him off, mimicking his smirk.

His grin grew wider, "Ten minutes are all I need to have you screaming for mercy," he said in a low voice.

Swallowing I said, "Let's let time play its course."

He chuckled, "Can I have your number to speed up time?"

"If you're really that desperate to talk to me, I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to get your hands on it," after that was said I strutted passed him and to the exit, making sure to put a little extra sway to my hips.

* * *

"Pizza?!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yeah!" I yelled back from my position on the couch.

"With everything?!"

"Yeah!"

Five minutes later she came bouncing into the living room.

"So watcha watching?" she asked me.

"The 6 second abs commercial."

"I see…"

"Yeah…"

The ringing of the telephone broke the silence. Getting up, my mom answered the phone. Once she hung up I asked her who it was.

"There's an emergency at the Inn – Isn't there always – So I have to go…save me some pizza," she said as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"Okay," I told her.

"Bye Sweetie."

"Bye mom," and she was out the door.

Thirty minutes later I was comfortable on the couch, eating the delicious pizza when the phone rang again.

I put down my slice of pizza back in its box and reached over to the side table to get the phone.

Pushing the 'talk' button I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Mary."

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger… (What's gonna happen?) 

Please REVIEW (The more reviews the quicker an update)

By the way thank you for those of you who reviewed the previous chapter… thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I REALLY appreciate it!


	3. The Past Is In The Past

**Chapter 3**

"Hello?" came her voice over the phone.

"Hey Mary."

"Bible Boy… I see you were desperate enough to call."

"Not desperate," I corrected her, "Just hopeful."

"How did you get my number anyway?" I could tell she really wanted to know.

"I have my ways," was all I said.

"Whatever – Why'd you call?"

"A friend can't call another friend up?" I innocently asked.

"A friend, yes – You, no…"

"Oh Mary, how you hurt me," I said while clutching me heart even though she couldn't see me.

"It's not my fault I speak the truth."

"Okay – I deserved that—"

"Yes you did," she cut me off.

I continued, "So why don't we put the past behind us and become friends?"

"What's the catch?" she asked skeptically.

This girl knew how to tear people down, "No catch Gilmore; just an innocent young man wanting to be friends with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Alright… we'll see how long you can last…"

"I know how to be friends with a girl."

"Sure you do—"

"So what's up?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Nothing really… right now I'm watching "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" and I'm eating and lying down on my couch. What are you doing?"

"I'm laying on my bed talking to you."

"Boring!"

"How is it boring if I'm talking to you?" I charmingly asked her.

"You think you're quite the charmer, don't you?"

"No – I _know_ I am."

"Wow… you are so cocky!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way…"

"True – you wouldn't be 'Tristan Dugrey' if you weren't cocky, arrogant, egotistical, self-centered—"

"Sexy, hot, irresistible, god-like," I finished off for her.

"I'm amazed your ego hasn't suffocated you yet."

"It won't suffocate me because it knows that you can't live without me," I told her arrogantly.

"Tell me about it; parting from you today after school was dreadful, I cant possibly imagine you not being a major part of my life," she deadpanned.

"You finally admitted it, Mary. I'm so happy you finally saw the light."

"I know, but it was too bright so I turned away from it," she joked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. This girl was too witty for her own good. She was perfect.

"Well I just finished my last piece of pizza, and I'm still hungry, so I should go in search of some more food."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah… and Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to have a dirty dream about me, seeing as how my voice is the last one you'll be hearing for tonight…Night Tris."

Without giving me the chance to respond, she hung up.

I stared at the phone and debated on whether or not I should call her back and tease her, but I decided against it.

Tomorrow should be a great day, not only because it would be Friday, but what for what was in store later that night.

* * *

This morning I woke up refreshed and ready to go. I, of course, had the usual dream about Rory, but instead of doing it in the hallways of Chilton, we were doing the dirty deed up against my shower walls.

I need to stop thinking about it… because … God…I – that girl is gonna be the death of me.

Getting my act together I stepped out of my convertible and began heading towards the gates of hell. As I approached them I was bombarded with some blonde chick… Chrissy, Christy – whatever her name was, it wasn't important… I wanted to go and talk with Rory.

Going farther into the building I spotted her at her locker talking with Paris, Madeline, and Louise. I began to walk towards her making eye contact and without stopping I said, "Hello friend," and I continued to make my way towards my group of friends.

* * *

"So, how was your day, friend?" I asked her with a cheeky smile as I leaned against the row of lockers next to hers.

"Mine was good, how was yours, friend?" she asked my smiling.

"It was good, but tonight will be even better," I smirked.

"Okay, gross – we're friends and all, but I don't need to know what your nightly plans are," she said a bit disgusted and possibly with a hint of…jealousy?

"For your information, my plans for tonight do not involve any sexual activity – what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm stuck having dinner with my grandparents."

"Sounds like fun," I said as my smile grew.

"Sure… so I'll talk to you later?"

"Sooner than you think," I smiled before heading for the exit.

* * *

Later that night I sat comfortably on their expensive couch as the doorbell rang. Her grandfather talked to me about my grandfather as her grandmother got up to answer the door.

I overheard part of their conversation she was having with her grandmother.

"Sorry mom couldn't make it, something came up," Rory explained.

"Oh it's okay, come on, we don't want to keep our guest waiting," Mrs. Gilmore said happily.

"Guest?" She asked.

"Oh yes, a very handsome young man; I thing you might know him," she told her granddaughter as they made their way into the sitting area.

Immediately her eyes locked with mine.

"Hello Rory," I greeted her as I stood.

* * *

AN: Only God knows what could possibly happen during dinner. And how he got her number will be revealed next chapter.

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the previous chapter…Thank you so much!


	4. Energy is Definitely in Need

**Chapter 4**

"Hello, Rory," he said as he stood.

"Tristan…hi," I greeted back; still in shock that he was standing here, in my grand parent's living room, directly in front of me.

Emily Gilmore looked between the two of us; she was probably picturing the grandchildren, "Okay, well, let's eat."

"Yes, let's," Grandpa agreed.

The four of us headed to the dining room and took our seats. For some crazy reason, only known to my grandmother and God, Grandma practically forced me and Tristan to sit by one another.

As I took my seat next to Satan himself, he gave me the evilest smile ever. Luckily for him my grandparents were around, because if they weren't that stupid smirk would have been slapped off his sexy face.

"So Rory, how's school going?" Grandma asked.

"It's going good, can't wait until summer vacation though," I answered with a smile.

"Yes, summer is approaching. It is going to be so hectic; so many D.A.R. events to plan," Grandma explained as if I actually cared, "So you two, how's that project of yours going?" Grandma asked the two of us.

"Project?" I asked confused.

"It's going great, Mrs. Gilmore--" Tristan said.

"Please, call me Emily," Grandma smiled.

"Emily, it's going great, we're actually almost finished."

"I still couldn't believe that you didn't get Rory's number in advance to discuss the project."

"She said she was going to give it to me after class, but I guess she just forgot," Tristan smiled his stupid smile.

I can't believe what I was hearing. Tristan had called MY grandmother to ask her for my number. He told her that we had to do a project, and that's why he needed my number. Un-freakin-believable!

"So how are things on the paper, Rory?' Grandpa asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Things are great; I'm writing a story concerning Chilton's acceptances on whether or not the school is allowing people to attend based on intelligence or rank in society."

"Interesting," Grandpa muttered.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom before the food is ready," I said, but before getting up I pinched Tristan on his leg indicating for him to follow me.

I got up and exited the dining room and waited for Lucifer in the hallway.

About a minute later I heard him say if he could quickly be excused so that he can call his grandfather.

Once Tristan was in sight, I roughly grabbed him and pulled him into the nearby bathroom, shutting the door.

"Whoa Mare… I always knew you'd like it rough," Tristan said as he fixed the shirt that I was just pulling him by.

"I can't believe you!" I quietly screamed at him.

"Oh believe me, it's always the quiet ones," he smirked his infuriating smirk.

I ignored his comment, "You actually called my grandmother to get my number?!"

"Well, you said if I really wanted your number--"

"But my grandmother? She's probably in there right now planning our wedding," I said still in shock and a bit angry that he had done it.

"Relax Mare… it's all good," he assured me.

"How could this all possibly be good? She probably thinks we're dating!"

"Didn't think it'd be that terrible," he said sounding hurt; right away I regretted being so mean towards him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like--"

"Don't worry about it," he said turning away and putting his hand on the door knob.

"Tris…" I said putting my hand on his arm. Instantly I was electrocuted with such an intense feeling that I had to momentarily close my eyes to recollect myself. I'm not sure if he felt it too, but his breathing was noticeably irregular.

Neither one of us spoke a word we just stood there, staring at each other. And then it almost seemed as if we were moving closer towards each other.

He was slowly moving back against the closed door and I was following. He then gently rested a hand on my waist as his other hand caressed the side of my face.

My hand that was on his arm traveled up to the back of his neck and the other one did also.

We ever so slowly inched closer and closer until our lips finally met. The feeling is just plain unexplainable; it was so intense and amazing.

The way his lips moved against mine was purely breath taking. And when his tongue darted out and touched my lips for entrance, I gladly granted it.

Our dueling tongues were amazingly arousing. I began to feel a certain tugging in my lower abdomens and a scorching heat at my center. This heated, passionate kiss also had an effect on him too because when he pulled me flush against him I felt the hardening bulge in his pants.

The nipping, biting and sucking continued until oxygen became a necessity. When we pulled apart we still stayed close, wrapped in each other's arms; catching our breaths.

As a few moments passed by, I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"We should head back before they start to wonder where we are," he softy spoke.

"Yeah…" I said, still a bit breathless, "Um… I'll go first."

"Okay."

He moved away from the door and opened it. As I began walking out, he still was holding on to my hand for as long as possible.

I began to make my way back into the dining room. I took my seat and a few minutes later, Tristan came back in taking his seat next to me.

"I hope you two like lamb," Grandma said with a smile; she had absolutely no idea what had just taken place in the bathroom.

"Lamb is delicious," Tristan answered. I, on the other hand, was too afraid to answer; afraid that my voice would betray me.

"Good, eat up now, you young people need your energy," Grandma told us.

I blushed at her comment as Tristan smirked.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, Richard and Emily, thank you for inviting me," Tristan said as we were being lead to the foyer.

"You're very welcome, it was a pleasure having you," Grandma cheerfully said.

"Yes it was," Grandpa agreed, "And don't forget to tell your grandfather I said hello."

"I won't," Tristan promised, "Hopefully we can do this again.

"Of course!' Grandma beamed.

"Alright well good night," he told them and then he turned his attention to me and said, "Night Rory, I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Okay, night."

With one final smile he was out the door. I turned to my grandparents, "Thank you for dinner."

"Oh you're welcome Rory," Grandpa smiled.

"So, Tristan is quite the gentleman," Grandma leered.

"Yes… yes he is," I said knowing where this was heading, so before it went too far I said, "Well I better get going."

"Alright, drive safely," Grandpa said.

"I will, good night," I said giving them each a hug and a kiss.

"Good night," they said.

With that said I went out the door, to my car and went home; and all I could think about was that kiss…

* * *

AN: Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I found it very interesting to write. Well, let me know by reviewing… please and thank you! 


	5. Breasts or Ears

**Chapter 5**

If I thought my sex dreams with Rory Gilmore were intense before we kissed, can you imagine them now after our bathroom rendezvous? I almost died last night! The entire weekend she was invading my subconscious, but last night, it was… it was… oh my god!

The clawing and the scratching, the biting and the sucking; along with the licking, the moaning and the groaning…

These impure thoughts possess me as I'm sitting in class; with Rory Gilmore a few seats away. Thinking about what she was doing to my body made me shudder. I should be paying attention to what the teacher is saying because it seems as if what's being discussed is important … something about a debate – Who knows? It's just plain impossible for me to remove my eyes from her; she's just so—

"What is fascinating Mr. Dugrey?" Ms. Caldecott asked me. Did she notice that I wasn't paying attention?

"Uh, nothing Ms. Caldecott," I answered.

"Nothing Mr. Dugrey?" she questioned.

"My notes – my notes are fascinating Ms. Caldecott," I charmingly smiled.

"Yes, they are fascinating Mr. Dugrey," she says and then goes back to talking about the debate as I go back to letting my eyes glaze over Mary's body. From her legs to her full breasts; if she was mine I'd show her how pleasurable those things could be.

My eyes then traveled to her rosy lips; those things are weapons of mass destruction. After fantasizing about the wonders that her mouth could do, my eyes rested on her ear. I smirk just thinking about the things that would make her blush. I would whisper how we would be in bed, me on top, and my hands would freely be roaming her exposed body as my mouth sucked –

"Does that sound like fun, Mr. Dugrey?" Ms. Caldecott asked.

"What?" I asked inwardly groaning… this woman had horrible timing.

"The debate. Does it sound like fun?"

"Yes it does."

"It does, doesn't it Mr. Dugrey?"

"Oh, it absolutely does MS. Caldecott," I smiled.

"More fun than staring at Miss Gilmore's ear?" Evil bitch…

"Yes Ms. Caldecott," I said looking down at my notes.

"Alright any more questions about the debate?" Ms. Caldecott continued to address the class.

I stayed looking at my notes, but when I looked up to glance at Rory, she was turned facing me and she was smirking.

Smirking myself, I winked at her. With her evil grin still intact, she faced forward and began to once again pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

This should be interesting.

* * *

"I should sue you…but I won't," I told her as I approached her at her locker after Ms. Caldecott's class.

"Why?" she smirked; she probably already knew what I was talking about.

"That!" I said pointing to her smirk, "You stole that, that's mine."

She laughed… I made her laugh, "But you're not going to, are you?" she pouted.

"No, I have enough money," I said arrogantly.

She just shook her head, "So tell me, you were staring at my ear?"

I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah…"

"My ear? I at least thought you'd be staring at my breasts… what? Are they not nice enough for you?"

This girl is crazy, "Oh no… trust me when I say that they are nice, very…nice."

"Good – so what fantasy of yours was my ear involved in?" she asked as she shut her locker and faced me.

"I don't think you'd want to know," I laughed running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, but I do," she said smirking.

"I doubt you can handle it."

"I bet I can," she challenged.

"Alright," I smirked. Stepping closer to her and leaning down to whisper huskily in her ear I said, "We were in my bed, me on top, and you were allowing me to feel you and touch you as I whispered into your ear all the dirty things I was going to do to your very aroused body." Pulling away from her I looked at her flushed, beautiful face, "but you know that was just me and my fantasies," I shrugged nonchalantly.

Pouting she said, "So I'm not included?"

I couldn't reply, I was over come with the sense of arousal. I just concentrated on not losing control; I want to throw her up against the locker and have my way with her right here, right now.

"How you wound me Bible Boy," she smirked patting my chest and walking passed me; leaving me standing there looking like an idiot; I was supporting myself against the lockers, breathing like a dunce with my eyes closed.

I don't know what a heart attack feels like, but it felt like I was having one.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was with my friends. They were talking about something, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy looking at Gilmore and remembering the affect she had on my earlier today.

I was pulled out of my thought by Duncan's hand waving in my face, "Still got a thing for the Gilmore chick?" I said nothing.

"Fuck her already so you can get on with your life," Bowman laughed.

"It's not like that with her," I said trying to keep my cool.

"I bet she'd be a good lay," Duncan smirked.

I was about to say something, but Jason beat me to it, "Enough guys." I can always count on Jason.

Duncan and Bowman just scoffed.

I went to refocus my attention on Rory, but she wasn't at her locker. She had left her locker and was now coming this way.

She was getting closer, "Nice ears, Gilmore," I said once she was close enough for her to hear me.

Smirking she replied, "I know, they're in every hot guy's fantasies."

"You think I'm hot?"

Ignoring my question she says, "Walk me to my car?"

I smile, "Excuse me fellas, but duty calls," I tell the guys as I follow Rory.

The two of us exit the school and head towards the parking lot. Once we reach her car she unlocks it and opens the driver's side door.

"So I was--" I begin to say, but was cut off by her sensual lips slowly resting against mine.

"Call me," she says backing away from me, "I'm sure you've memorized my number by now," she then gets into her car and drives off.

Oh. Hell. Yeah.

* * *

AN: This chapter was a filler but things are definitely heating up next chapter.

Oh and by the way I'm sure you all noticed that a few lines from this chapter were taken from an episode from the show itself.

P.S. Please REVIEW!!!


	6. Unexclusive?

**Chapter 6**

There must be something in the coffee; I told Satan to call me and right before that I kissed him! Yup… definitely something in the coffee.

"I was thinking of dying my hair bright orange so that I could become Irish," my mom ridiculously said.

"What?" I asked her completely confused.

"Ha! I knew that would make you come out of LaLaLand!"

"I spaced out," I stated rather than asked.

"Big time!" she said taking a bite of her burger, "Everything okay?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Fair enough," she said, thankfully dropping the subject, "So, Johnny Depp movie night?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Good, but first – Luke! Coffee!" she yelled to Luke.

"No," came his response.

My mom turned to me and wickedly smiled, "Be right back, I have to go work my magic," with that said she got up from the table and went over to the counter where Luke was. She then proceeded to flirt for a cup of coffee – My mother ladies and gentlemen; completely shameless.

* * *

"Well I'm bushed… goodnight," my mom said standing up and yawning.

"Me too," I said, also yawning; I don't care what people say…yawns are definitely contagious.

"We'll clean the mess up tomorrow," she said making her way up the stairs.

"Alright. Night mom," I said heading towards my room.

"Night Sweetie."

I went into my room and closed the door behind me. Changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, I settled into bed. Finally getting comfortable, I closed my eyes. Unfortunately they didn't stay closed for long do to the ringing of my cell phone.

I checked the time on my nightstand; 12:03, "Who in the world is calling so late?" I asked an empty room.

Sitting up in bed, I retrieved the phone from the nightstand and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey Mary."

"Are you serious?" I asked annoyed.

"What?" he innocently asked.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to talk to you…?"

"Let me rephrase that; why are you calling me so late?"

"Technically it's morning--"

"Tristan."

"I was thinking about you…about the kiss--"

"Tristan--" I warningly said before he cut me off.

"Your lips moving against mine," he said sounding so sexy.

I stayed silent.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?"

Again I remained silent.

"You looked so hot; you felt so hot…you made me so hot…"

Closing my eyes I tried to fight the heat that he was enticing in me. I finally spoke, "That doesn't answer my question."

I could just tell he was smirking, "I know you feel the same way," he leered, still avoiding the question.

"How can you be so sure?" I weakly challenged.

"You're turned on right now," he simply stated.

"How--"

"You're practically breathless," he answered already knowing what I was going to say.

"That doesn't mean anything," I defended.

"Yes it does – what I said had an affect on you – Don't deny it."

"So… what are you going to do about it?" What had possessed me to say that?

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

"Tristan that's not what I--"

"Since we're talking over the phone I can't exactly show you what I'd do about it so… I will just have to explain it as best as I can…"

I remained silent. What could I possibly say? 'Stop', 'No', 'Don't continue what you're about to say'? I couldn't possibly stop him because deep down I wanted this. I wanted him to say what he would do. I most definitely did not want him to stop… I wanted him to continue.

"Before we actually start doing anything, I would thoroughly kiss you… like I did in your grandparent's bathroom—Remember that kiss?" he seductively asked.

"Of course I do."

"Good because that's how I'm going to kiss you – my tongue skimming your lips and then ever so slowly parting them for entrance. Touching your tongue with mine is simply erotic. I'm the dominance type of guy so I would have the control, making sure I would revive each and every one of the nerves in your body with this one kiss…because that's what you did to me."

All that he was doing was describing the way he would kiss me and that was enough to make me hot and yearn for him.

"After I think I've tortured you enough with the kiss," he continued, "I will slowly undress you, tantalizingly slow. After that my clothes would be the next to go. Then I would allow my hands to freely roam your beautiful body…knowing that that's what it wants.

"I hear you whimper so I gently pick you up and bring you over to the bed, I put you down and I move on top of you; kissing, licking, biting…teasing exposed skin – especially your breasts; so full and luscious--"

"Tristan," I chocked out, "you have to stop."

"Why Mary? You and I both know you don't want me to because we both know what you want."

"And what's that?" I asked with arousal evident in my voice.

In a low voice he huskily says, "You want me to penetrate you, you want to feel me from the inside, you want to be able to squeeze around me…you want to scream out my name in ecstasy."

A moan involuntarily escaped my lips. Swallowing I then said, "Do you want what I want?"

"Fuck yes."

"Good…so, tomorrow in school?"

"Of course," he said.

"Goodnight then," I reluctantly said.

"Night…Mary."

After hanging up the phone I placed it back on the nightstand, "Holy Jesus, please help me."

* * *

I saw him the next morning while I was at my locker. He was just entering the school; casually strutting his way in. Immediately his eyes connected with mine.

Giving him a small nod, indicating that he should follow me, I head towards the library. A few minutes later he enters and I lead him to a secluded area in the back.

Without giving him a chance to say anything, I push him against one of the bookshelves and fuse my lips to his.

This time it was me pushing for dominance. I run my hands through his hair as I alternate on sucking on his lip and probing tongue.

He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close to him.

I hear him groan and I couldn't help but smirk; Tristan-King of Chilton-Dugrey was in my hands.

After showing him what he had done to me last night, I pulled away, but remained in the comfort of his arms.

Once he had caught his breath, he broke the silence, "What are we doing?" he asked me. I could see hope in his eyes.

Resting my hands on his chest I looked at him, "Well I wouldn't want to tie the King down so…"

"So…"

"Un-exclusive," he'll get over this little thing he has for me sooner or later…so I can't get hurt.

"Un-exclusive?"

"Yeah," I will not get hurt.

* * *

AN: hopefully you all enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it.

As usual, please, oh please REVIEW!!!

And thank you to all that reviewed to the previous chapter. Those of you, who did review, inspired this chapter…so thank you.


	7. Only The First Round

**Chapter 7**

Unexclusive.

What the hell was I thinking? Why would I ever agree to being in an unexclusive relationship with Rory.

Okay…sure, that's the only type of relationship I've ever been in, but Rory is different. She told me to keep what we are doing between us…and I will respect that. I actually give a rat's ass about her.

But after what took place last night, right here on my bed, I can't exactly complain about seeing her unexclusively. After last night… I have to see her… want to see her… need to see her.

There is no way in hell that girl is a "Mary".

I turn to face my alarm clock; 8:58 p.m.

I want to call her – I should call her.

The clock now read 8:59. I'll wait until nine to call her.

9:00. Wait, I can't call her now; it'll seem as if I was waiting to call her. And if seems as if I was waiting I would look desperate. Tristan Dugrey is not desperate.

9:03. I'll call her now.

"Hello?" came her beautiful voice.

"Hey Mary," that was good; I didn't sound desperate or turned on.

"Bible Boy. You know for a fact now that that name doesn't suit me anymore."

Don't I know it, "You'll always be my Mary. So what are you doing?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Stop. You're boring me with the details," I sarcastically said.

She laughed, "Well if you must know--"

"I must," I interjected.

"I'm studying," she continued.

"You know," I leered, "I can always help you."

"Do you even know what I'm studying?" she asked amused.

"Anatomy?" I guessed.

"Math," she corrected.

"Perfect," I smirked, "I can definitely help you study; math is one of my strong subject."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," I said, "We add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs and pray to God we don't multiply."

I hear her laugh again, that laugh just turns me on even more.

"I'm not coming over--"

"Oh come one Mare, you can't just talk to me over the phone, sounding completely sexy and just deny me."

"As I was saying before you started babbling – I'm not coming over, _but _you are more than welcome to."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Impossible. It takes at least thirty to forty-five minutes to get here from Hartford, Tris."

"Nothing is impossible," I said.

"Alright, and um… when you get here, you can help me with math," she seductively tells me.

"Oh most definitely," I smirked.

"See you soon," with that said she hangs up and I head out the house and to Stars Hollow.

* * *

I had actually arrived at her house in a little over fifteen minutes. Of course about a dozen traffic laws were broken, but she was worth it. 

Getting out of my car I shut the door behind me and made my way up the graveled driveway. I step onto the porch and stand in front of her door.

A few moments after knocking, the door swung open and there she stood.

"Hey Mary," I smirked.

"Impressive," she said referring to my timing.

"I know," I said walking into the house as she moved to the side for me to enter.

I took in my surroundings. This felt like the perfect place to live; so homey.

I heard the door click shut. I turned around to see her leaning against it with a grin on her lips.

Giving her a wicked smile I advanced onto her, locking my lips to hers.

Pulling away from her a thought suddenly hit me, "Where's your mom?"

"Out," was her only reply.

Good enough. I picked her up and after she directed me to her room I kicked the door shut and preceded to the bed.

"What's the rush?" she smiled as she turned us around so that I was near the bed. Laying both of her hands on my chest she pushes me to a sitting position. She ever so slowly began to kneel before me.

"Rory…" I said trailing off, not wanting her to feel as if she had to do this.

"Just shut up and relax," she said with a sexy grin as she went to undo my belt and jeans.

I lifted myself a bit off the bed so that she could pull my jeans, along with my boxers, down to my ankles, freeing my throbbing erection.

"Someone's excited," I barely heard her say; my heart was pounding so loudly.

"You have no idea," I groaned as she tentatively touched me.

Her head descended, placing a kiss on the tip. She then locked eyes with me as she began to run her tongue up and down my shaft. I sighed and groaned at the sensation. She swirled her tongue over my swollen head before dropping her head so it slid between her warm lips.

"My God…" I groaned, shutting my eyes.

Looking down at her I could swear she was smiling.

She gradually sucked more and more of my member until I completely filled her. I gently placed my hand on the back of her head; guiding her…even though she didn't need it. I loved the sensation of filling her mouth and having her tongue slide across me.

"Rory…fuck," I moaned out as she tightened her grip on my cock and began to move it up and down.

Sensing that I was close she began to suck faster and harder.

"Shit…" I grunted and groaned as I began to ejaculate.

As I was cumming into her mouth, she didn't ease on the sucking. She continued to lick and suck; swallowing my juices.

Slowly she removed her soft, plump lips off of my cock, and she stood. Wiping the corner of her mouth of excess semen, she stared at me.

Coming down from heaven I stared into her beautiful, blue, lust-filled eyes, "Wow."

"That was only the first round," she seductively hinted.

"I'm liking the way you think," I smirked, completely 'excited' for what's to come next.

* * *

AN: Please REVIEW!!! Please! 


	8. Planning On It

**Chapter 8**

All I could do was stare at his body. I knew that it was amazing, but I never pictured it being this perfect; he honestly did have the body of a god. My hands excitedly roamed his chiseled torso as he worked magic on my neck and exposed breasts.

He was slowly driving me crazy as he bit and sucked on the sensitive spot that he discovered on my neck. After roughly sucking on it he licked and blew on it to soothe it. As he took the time to admire his handy work, I took the opportunity to flip us over so that his back was the one against my bed.

"Girl on top…very sexy," he had difficulty saying as I focused on the pulse point on his neck.

"Yeah?" I gingerly asked as my lips lightly rested against his rosy nipple.

"Mmhmm…" Was all he said as I allowed my tongue to swirl the rosy bud and scrape against it with my teeth.

I continued to tease various parts of his upper body, but it was obvious that he had had enough.

He quickly flipped us back over so that he was on top. Quickly kissing my lips he then said "Don't be a tease, Mary," he growled in a low voice.

"I wasn't trying to--"

"And that's what's so fucking hot," he said before crashing his lips to mine in a hot, open-mouth kiss.

His mouth hungrily moved against mine, as if he was trying to devour me. His tongue moving against mine; caressing it, taunting it…sucking on it.

Removing his lips from mine, he placed his hands on the top of my panties and looked at – truly looked at me. Giving him a small smile he pulled them down and off my body.

His hand gently made its way to my pulsating center and a finger slipped in; testing me. By the look on his face I thought he had already came. A second finger joined the one he already had in me and he slowly moved them in and out of my wetness as his thumb rubbed my clit.

"Ohhh," I quietly moaned. If his fingers felt this good, I can't imagine what it would feel like when his cock fills me.

"Tris…" I said as I squeezed around his fingers; telling him that I wanted more.

Removing his finger he positioned himself above me with his throbbing dick at my hot, slick center. I spread my legs a bit more allowing its head to rest in between the folds. He slid his erection up and down my slit and coated it with my juices before pushing his way into me.

My wetness allowed him to easily completely enter me with little trouble. Once he was inside of me he did not move, allowing me to adjust to his size. But once he saw the look in my eyes, he began to thrust, going deeper with each stroke.

"Gawd," I heard him growl in my ear.

"Oh, Tris… yes," I panted as he slightly picked up the pace.

Tristan lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes. I returned his stare; his intense eyes made it easy to get lost. Everything that he was doing was bringing me closer and closer.

He continued with his steady pumping as I wrapped my legs around his waist brining him closer and deeper into me.

"Mary," he groaned at the new sensation.

I tightened around him and grunted in time with his thrusts; I was closer than ever.

Knowing that I was almost there he drove himself faster and harder into me, hitting that ultra sensitive spot, "Oh yes!" I practically screamed.

Knowing that he had struck gold he repetitively hit that spot over and over again quickly sending me over the edge.

Tightly squeezing around him I felt him spill into me and joining me in bliss.

I looked up at his face, which was only a few inches above mine, and smiled. In his post-orgasmic daze, he reached own and kissed me passionately on the lips.

After the second round the two of us lay tangled in each other's arms enjoying our natural high and the silence.

But unfortunately we were interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

Blindly searching for the phone on my night stand I pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie," my mom's cheery voice said.

"Hey mom," I said giving Tristan a signal to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, I just want to let you know that I'll be home in a little bit; the rest of the convention was cancelled," mom explained, "So I'm calling…you know, just in case a sex god was in the house," she joked.

"Mom…" she had no idea; hopefully.

"I'm just saying – see you in a bit. Bye Sweetie."

"Bye mom," I hung up and refocused my attention on Tristan who was looking extremely hot, but there was nothing I could do about his sexiness… for now at least, "You have to go…now."

"But what about round three?"

"Not tonight," I stated as if it were obvious.

"But--"

"If you ever want there to be a round three, four, five, a hundred, two thousand – I suggest you leave before my mom gets home and castrates you."

"Two thousand is a bit much, but do you honestly think we could do it a hundred times?" he asked me, completely unfazed by the fact that my mom was on her way home.

"Tristan!" I said as I got up off the bed with the sheets around me.

"Your mom is coming home?" he calmly asked me.

"Why else would I be kicking you out?" I asked, "Now go before you are unable of pleasing any other women."

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled me close to him so that I was standing in between them.

"You're the only woman I want to be pleasing," he whispered as he looked directly at me.

* * *

I walked into school the next day and spotted him leaning against my locker. Making my way towards him I greeted him.

"Hey," he greeted back, "We need to talk."

He looked worried.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Listen…last night when we – when we…you know – we didn't use protection," he finally said as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Don't worry," I said. When I saw the confused look on his face I continued, "I'm on the pill."

I saw him relax and then smirk, "So, you were _planning_ on fucking me?"

* * *

AN: Hope the smut wasn't a disappointment.

Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought!


	9. The Amazing Master

**Chapter 9**

Stupid!

Why would I say that?

I guess I had to make up for looking like a scared idiot just now.

I mean, we had sex without protection…and she never told me she was on any type of birth control, so I had a right to be worried – But what I just said wasn't right.

"Rory I'm--"

"You think highly of yourself don't you?" She asked me with such an intense look that I thought she was going to pounce…and not in a sexual way.

"No, I--" I tried saying before she once again cut me off.

"Well newsflash, Satan," she glared, "It was _you_that came to me; not the other way around."

Maybe it's bad for me to be thinking this, but she looked out of this fuckin' world sexy.

"And just so you know," her rant continued, "I'm only "fucking" you because you looked so damn desperate trying to get in my pants – I mean your plan for sacking me involved my grandmother for God's sakes!"

"You were playing hard to get, and you knew you wanted me."

"Who said I playing or that I wanted you?" she smirked.

I lowered my voice, "Hearing you moan and groan during our "activities", I know for a fact that you want me."

Her glare was almost lethal and then her entire face relaxed, "Fine," she calmly shrugged, "Next time your sexual desires become too much for you to handle… Do not come to me."

With one final look, she brushed past me and went to her first period class.

All I could do was close my eyes and mentally kick myself in the ass before turning around and following her to our first period.

* * *

Later on in the day, I saw Rory reaching far into her locker to retrieve something; a book probably.

Seeing as how this would be the perfect opportunity, I casually walked to her and stood behind her; dangerously close.

"Do you know what's one of the worst things that could happen to a guy?" I ask her.

"He can't get it up?" she guessed, paying attention to her locker.

Ignoring her sarcasm, I continued in a low steady voice, "When a girl notices a guy's horny as hell and asks if the reason is because of her and he has to say 'no'."

"Okay…" still not completely paying attention to me.

"Summer just came up to me, throwing herself on me, and noticed my 'excitement' and she thought it was because of her--"

"Great, let her help you--"

Cutting her off I proceeded in telling her what happened next, "I shoved her off and told her she's never been able to get me this hard."

I then slowly pressed myself against her skirt clad ass, allowing her to feel how hard she gets me.

I lean forward and dip my head and sensually lick the shell of her ear, "See you around, Mary."

Backing away from her, I make my way down the hall and around the corner; forcing myself not to look back at her.

* * *

At the end of the day I stopped by my locker to put away the unnecessary books that I was carrying. I spun the combination and popped the small metal door open. As it swung open, a small piece of folded up paper fell out.

Bending down to retrieve it, I read its content to myself.

_If __you're__ still experiencing your 'problem' meet me at your car and we can discuss ways to solve it._

That's all it said. No signature, no nothing.

But it's not like I don't know who it was from.

Shutting my locker I headed towards the school exit and out to the parking lot to my baby; my Porsche.

Approaching the silver convertible I saw Mary leaning against it with her arms crossed across her chest; the few top unbutton buttons of her uniform gave me an amazing view of cleavage.

Smirking I make my way up to her, "Have you come up with any strategies for solving my problem?"

"I have a couple – But I was wondering… Can I get a ride home?"

"What happened to your car?"

"I didn't drive to school today, I took the bus," she told me, "And since you took your sweet time getting out here I missed my ride home."

"What's wrong with your car?"

"My mom is borrowing it – And what's with all the questions?"

"What can I say; I'm a very inquisitive, sexy, young man--"

"Well, Mr. Have-to-know-it-all, the more questions you ask, the more time we waste here, and the more time we waste, the less time we'll have to solve our problems."

"_Our_ problems?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have needs too," she told me matter of factly.

"Yes you do – Hop in," I told her as I held the door open for her.

Walking around the front of the car, I open the driver's door and get in. Starting the engine I get out of the parking lot and head towards Stars Hollow.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asked as she found a suitable radio station to listen to.

"It depends… what are you doing tonight?" I smirked quickly glancing at her before looking back at the road.

"I have a date."

After those words left her mouth there was a downward tug in my chest, "Who's the lucky guy?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Leonardo DiCaprio."

I looked at her and gave her a confused look.

"Me and my mom are having a movie marathon; Titanic, Romeo and Juliet, What's Eating Gilbert Grape, Gangs of New York…"

"Sounds like fun," I said relieved that she wasn't physically going to be with another man, "So you're not going to invite me?"

"I would…but my mom… I don't think she--"

"Your mom will love me – I'm a master in the parental department."

"My mom isn't your normal parent."

"I guarantee I can get her to invite me."

"And if you don't?" she asked me as I turned onto the Stars Hollow exit.

"Then I will have to do whatever you want for a week."

"That's fair… but what do I have to do if you win?" she asked looking at me; I could feel her eyes on me.

"I get to do whatever I want _to_ you for a week," I smirked with my eyes on the road.

"Deal."

"Good," I said as I turned into her driveway.

We made our way out of the car, up to her porch and into her house.

"Mom… I'm home," she yelled.

"In the kitchen – I set up everything; the movie is ready to go and the never ending supply of junk food is ready to be scarfed and… who are you?" she asked once we entered the kitchen.

"I'm Tristan," I smiled, "A friend from Chilton."

"Yeah, the uniform gave that away," she said looking at me, "I'm Lorelai, her sister," she joked.

She seemed like a relaxed parent who liked to have fun. And since my charm never worked with her daughter, I doubt I'll have any luck with her.

"Rory, you never told me your sister was so hot," I said to Rory, playing along with her mother.

"I didn't even know I had a sister."

"She just thinks I'm gonna steal her sexy guy friends…again," Lorelai said.

"Aww don't worry, Mary," I said draping an arm over her shoulders, "You're the only girl for me.

I couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face; priceless!

"Ha, he's funny Rory!" Lorelai smiled. I think she likes me!

"Yeah… a stand-up comedian," Rory deadpanned.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys, but I should get going," I said as I removed me arm from Rory's shoulder, but before I left I added, "Do you know where I can get a great cup of coffee?"

"Coffee?" Lorelai eyes widened as Rory rolled hers; she knew what I was up to.

"Yeah… I can use some right now."

"Luke's, definitely Luke's."

"Is that in town?" I asked playing dumb.

"Yeah it's – why doesn't Rory just show you where it is--"

"No, I couldn't let her do that; I don't wan to delay your movie marathon," I innocently said.

"Don't' worry about it," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand," Rory can show you where the diner is and then you can just stay for the marathon."

Bingo!

"I don't want to impose…"

"You won't, as long as you bring me back a cup…or two… or three--"

"Will do…thanks Lorelai," I smiled.

"No, thank you."

"Well Rory," I said turning to her, "lead the way to the famous Luke," I smirked.

Without saying a word she turned around and headed out the front door.

"Be right back, Lorelai," I said over my shoulder as I followed Rory out the house.

Jogging to catch up with her, I leaned in close and whispered with a smirk, "Told you I was a master."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed… please REVIEW!!!

By the way I wont be updating until I come back from Italy (End of August).


	10. Omnipotent People

**Chapter 10**

"Pop the next movie in as I go get some more jelly-beans," mom said over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Okay…" I said getting up and ejecting the movie from the DVD player. "Godfather or Scarface?" I asked the Devil as he comfortably lay on my couch.

"Godfather," he answered. "You're not still mad at me, are you?" He smiled a cheeky smile.

"No… Of course not," I said dramatically, "How can I be mad at the conniving 'master'?" I sarcastically told him and then took a seat on the floor in front of where he was lying.

"You're catching on, Mary," he said as he softly stroked the top of my head.

"Alright, press play," Mom said as she walked in with a bowl full of jelly-beans.

But before she got the chance to sit down, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," she said. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi mom…" My mom looked over at us and rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're still coming to dinner tomorrow. Why wouldn't we?"

Grandma must have said something ridiculous because mom rolled her eyes and pretended she was yawning.

She then covered the bottom piece of the phone and said, "Could you please get me another cup of coffee, Tristan."

"Sure Lorelai," he said standing and going into the kitchen.

Mom's attention went back to the phone, "yes, mom Tristan is here."

Mom's eyes bugged out, "Mother! I am not having an affair with Tristan!"

I automatically burst out laughing after seeing the horrified look on my mother's face.

"I invited Tristan to watch some movies after he dropped Rory off from school," I heard mom explain.

Walking into the living room, Tristan gave my mom the cup of coffee and sat back down on the couch.

"All the Gilmore girls want me," he smirked.

"You're disgusting," I told him.

"Mom I don't think he'd want to – Because the kid does have a life—Fine, I'll ask him—Tristan, my mother wants to know if you'd want to come to dinner with us tomorrow at their house."

"Yeah, sure," he smiled and once my mom started talking to grandma again, he turned to me and smirked.

Evil boy.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at seven…bye."

"So you two have dinner every Friday at your parent's house?" Tristan asked.

"Unfortunately," mom said as she retook her seat, "And sorry you got dragged into it."

"No problem," he smiled, "the last one I went to was eventful," he said sending me a sly smile.

"I'm sure it was," she said not believing him. "And I can't believe she said I was having an affair."

"That was funny," I laughed.

"That woman is unbelievable!"

* * *

"Ring the bell," she told me.

"No you ring it."

"Just ring the bell."

"If it's so easy…you ring it."

"No, you."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so?" she asked rather than stated.

"Does this occur every time?" Tristan asked from behind us.

"Pretty much—now ring it."

"You're older you do it—"

"By only sixteen years."

Out of nowhere, Tristan's hand comes between us and rings the bell. We both turn to him with shocked expression on our faces.

"I didn't want to stay out here all night… I'm hungry," he sheepishly said.

"Foolish, foolish boy," mom shakes her head sadly.

"Crazy," Was all I had to say.

"Sorry?" He tried to offer before the big wooden door swung open.

"Hello Lorelai, Rory…and Tristan," Grandma broadly smiled, "it's a pleasure to have you over again."

"It's a pleasure to be here," he smoothly replied.

"Oh he's good," Mom whispered to me.

"Let's all head into the sitting area for some drinks," Grandma said as she led the way.

"Heil Hitler," Mom saluted as we followed.

Grandma shot her a dirty look.

After we all sat down, Grandpa walked in, "Sorry everyone, I was just on a long distance phone call."

"God?" mom asked.

"London," Grandpa replied.

"God lives in London?"

"My mother lives in London."

"Your mother is God?"

"Lorelai," Grandma said annoyed.

"So God is a woman…" mom said.

"Lorelai," Grandpa said trying to make her stop.

"And a relative, that's so cool. I'm gonna totally ask for favors," mom continued excitedly.

"Make her stop," Grandpa practically begged me.

"If only I could," I sadly replied.

"Hey Tristan, do you have any omnipotent relatives?" mom curiously asked, "Because God is my grandmother."

"I've been told that I've descended from a Greek God," Tristan said playing along.

"Oh dear Jesus, don't add to the madness," Grandma exaggerated.

"So cool…" mom said, "I was named after God you know."

* * *

"Well tonight was eventful," mom said as we stepped out of the house.

"Isn't it always?" I told her. "But was it really necessary for you to put jell-o in your water and blame it on the maid?"

"I was bored?" Mom lamely replied, "Besides I didn't like this one…Mom's now going to fire her and get a new. Fresh meat to torture," she evilly grins at the thought.

"You're evil."

"I try."

"If you're evil does that mean God is evil?" Tristan asked.

"No, I got my evilness from my mom's side…God is from my Dad's side," Mom casually explained.

"I see – I still can't believe you're related to God."

"I know," Mom smiled. "Well the night is young --- you two go away."

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing to do at home, so…"

"Its okay mom--" I tried to protest but was cut off.

"I'll have her home at a reasonable hour," Tristan said as he led me towards his Porsche.

After he opened the door for me, I sat in the passenger seat, but before he closed it he said, "I do believe I have some winnings to collect from a previous bet," he smirked.

* * *

AN: I know…no smut, but trust me when I say that next chapter will be juicy!

I just wanted to show how Tristan is slowly getting closer to the Gilmore family.

Please REVIEW!!!


	11. Stripping and Blowing

**Chapter 11**

"Strip."

"What?"

"Strip," I repeated again as I got comfortable on my bed.

"Are you serious?" she looked at me with her hands on her hips as she stood at the foot of my bed.

"As a heart attack," I smirked as I put my hands behind my head.

She huffed as she quickly unbuttoned her blouse.

"Slowly," I smirked as I began to harden.

She glared, but she did slow down her actions.

"Stop," I said.

"What now?" she said annoyed.

"There's something missing--"

"What could possibly be missing? You're here, I'm here and the bed's here… what's missing?"

"Music," I said giving her a toothy grin.

I got off the bed and headed towards my stereo. I looked through my collection and finally decided on a good song for Mary to strip to.

_I saw him __dancin__ there by the record machine__I knew he must of been about 17__The beat was going strong__Playing my favorite song__I could tell it wouldn't be long__Till' he was with me (yeah with me!)__I could tell it wouldn't be long__Till' he was with me (yeah with me!)_

_Singing, I love rock and roll!__So put another dime in the jukebox baby!__I love rock and roll!__So come on take your time and dance with me!_

_OW!_

"You have got to be kidding," she looked at me with a disbelieving smile.

"Nope," I lay back on my bed and got ready to enjoy the show.

"You suck."

"Oh no, Mary, that will be your doing," I grinned, "now strip for me."

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name__But that don't matter he said cause it's all the same__He said can I take you home where we can be alone__And next we were __movin__ on and he was with me (yeah with me!)__And we were __movin__ on and singing that same __ol__' song (yeah with me!)_

_Singin__, I Love Rock n' Roll!__So put another dime in the jukebox baby!__I love rock and roll!__So come on take your time and dance with me!_

_OW!_

And she did just that. I think she figured, 'what the hell' because she loosened up and got into…really into it.

She swayed her hips in rhythm with the beat and sensually unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and began to slowly remove it; exposing her pink lacey bra.

Once her top was completely removed, she carelessly tossed it aside and moved her hands down her slender stomach to the top of her dress pants.

_I love rock and roll __cause__ it soothes my soul yeah__Oh I love rock and roll__yeah, yeah_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone__Next we were __movin__ on and he was with me [yeah with me__Next we were __movin__ on singing that same __ol__' song [yeah with me_

_Singin__, I love rock and roll!__So put another dime in the jukebox baby!__I love rock and roll!__So come on take your time and dance with me!_

_I love rock and roll[I Love Rock n' Roll__So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_

I never knew stripping would get me this hard. I mean, the girl is still wearing her clothes and all she's doing is taking them off. I always thought that nothing could turn me on more than just a plain, naked girl…boy was I wrong.

Rory was turning me on to no end. The confidence that she was showing as she took off each article of clothing was mind blowing and the way her body moved to the beat of the music was just … mmm.

At this point her pants were unbuttoned and were now half-way down her never ending legs. Pushing them all the way down she stepped out of them, leaving her in a pink lacey thong.

_I love rock and roll!__So come on take your time and dance with [dance with me_

_I love rock and roll[Rock n' Roll__So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_

_I love rock and roll!__So come on take your time and dance with me_

_I love rock and roll!__So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_

_I love rock and roll!__So come on take your time and dance with me!_

_I love rock and roll!__So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_

_I love rock and roll!__So come on take your time and dance with me!_

Her eyes never left mine as she was stripping. They didn't even leave as she crawled onto the bed towards me. Straddling me, she began to sway her hips in a circular motion on my erection; making it now painfully hard.

Her hands freely roamed her body as she continued to listen and move to the music. They then ever so slowly made their way behind her back and to the clasp of her bra. Unclasping it, she removed the article and dropped it onto the floor; freeing her perky breasts.

I couldn't help myself; I reached up and softly cupped one and caressed it.

She looked at me and grinned. She then moved down to the belt on my pant. Quickly unbuckling it, she then unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and pulled them down along with my boxers.

This girl was something else.

She lowered herself and kissed my tip. I reached and brushed some hair from her face while she slid her tongue out and licked my cock.

"Holy shit," I muttered. That felt so good. My eyes rolled up in my head and my breathing stopped when I felt the heat of her mouth encircle my shaft. She just slid onto it in one expert motion.

I felt that incredible tongue again; tracing a firm line back and forth a couple of times across the bottom of my dick. She then began to suck…hard and full of want.

Her fingers gripped and un-gripped my cock in a pulsating beat as her hand moved up and down the shaft. Her saliva was lubricating the motion while she moved her eyes to the hand fuck that was happening.

"Ah, yeah…uh, yeah—good, feels so good," my throaty comments were in time with her strokes. Feeling my prick twitch and my balls tighten her sucking intensified

"Uggghhhhh!" I grunted while I felt my sperm shoot into the back of her throat. "Oh god yeah, fuck yeah—uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnn!" My hips jerked forward with each thread of hot cum that jumped out of my dick.

I watched with lusty eyes as my dick slipped from her mouth. She grinned and giggled very softly as she watched me try not to pass out.

"You're really good at that," I said out of breath.

Her response was a kiss on my lips.

* * *

AN: well there's the smut that I promised. There will be more in the next chapter.

Please REVIEW!!!


	12. Bathroom Talk

**Chapter 12**

"What they say about you on the walls in the girl's bathroom is true," I breathlessly tell him after he slowly slips out of me.

"Thank you," he smirks into my neck as he nibbles it.

"Why do you assume that was a compliment?" I half asked half moaned.

"Because people constantly tell me how amazing I am… including you," he told me giving me an open-mouth kiss.

"When you say people, does that include guys?" I smirked after breaking the kiss.

"Mary," Tristan said in a playful warning tone.

"I'm just kidding… there is no way in hell that you're gay," I grinned.

"Now that was a compliment, right?" he says propping himself up on his elbows.

"Right."

"Then thank you," he proudly smiled.

"You're welcome," I cheesed.

"So… you ready for the next round?"

"'Next round'? What, did you forget the number we were on?" I teased.

"Kind of."

"Me too…"

"We're just that good," he smiled.

That comment had me laughing out loud.

"I love your laugh," Tristan said out of all honesty.

"Thank you," I blushed.

Noticing my blush he said, "We've had sex so many times, yet you're still my Mary."

"Shut up!" I laugh smacking his arm.

My laughter disappeared after his lips attacked mine. His lips sensually moved against mine as his tongue hungrily searched my own.

After the kiss is broken, do to the need of oxygen, I randomly ask, "What's your middle name?"

"What?"

"What's your middle name?" I repeated as my blue eyes looked up at him.

"Rory," he partially whined.

"What?"

"Do we have to do this now?"

"What's wrong with now?"

"Well for starters, we're naked, in my bed and I'm on top of you…"

"So?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do," I tell him a bit defensively, "I mean we're sleeping together, constantly might I add – Is it too much to ask for your middle name? I mean you know things about me, I just--"

"Janlen," he says cutting off my rant.

"Janlen?"

"Yes, Janlen is my middle name."

"I like it."

"So do I. It's after my grandfather; maybe some day you can meet him," He tells me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" he says.

"Cool," I widely smile.

"Yes. Now, is there anything else you want to know about me?"

I placed my finger on my chin and pretended to be thinking his question over, "What's your favorite candy?"

"Are you serious?" he laughed.

"Yes, what's the one candy you absolutely can't live without?"

"I absolutely can't live without starbursts," he said caving.

"Oooo… starbursts are really, really, good. I'm a skittles girl myself, but starbursts are great."

"Skittles, huh?"

"Yup."

"Good to know," he smiled.

"Now you can kiss me," I tell him.

"Finally," he exasperates as he leans down and slowly kisses me.

When he pulls away I say, "Now see, that wasn't so bad."

"It was torture," he pouted as he kissed me again.

He moaned as I softly sucked on his bottom lip and caressed his tongue with my own.

I moaned Tristan's name after feeling his hard erection on my leg. Spreading them for him, he nestled in between them and began paying attention to my supple breasts. He took his time in showing me how much he wanted to please me. I couldn't help but arch into him and feel the enter length of his body against mine; skin on skin.

Feeling the heat between my legs rise, I gave Tristan a look telling him that I needed him inside of me right now. He was more than willing, as he brought the head of his erect penis to my vaginal opening and teased me a bit as well as getting some of juice on his penis before penetration. He placed his hands on my hips and thrust forward, getting as much of his erect penis into me as possible.While he piston his cock in and out of my pussy, I thought of how amazing it was that I was having sex with Tristan Dugrey. I know this wasn't the first time, but it's the first time I've actually, really, thought about it.

I moaned and panted continuously all the while he was driving himself harder, faster and deeper into me. I enjoyed the sensation of his cock slipping out of my pussy completely before he forces it back in.

"Oh God … please," I moaned as I felt my orgasm reaching.

Squeezing my walls to bring him over the edge with me, I let out a yelp when he hit the spot.

"Oh yes…right there," I grunted as he continued pumping into me.

"Right here?" he growled in my ear, slamming repeatedly into me.

"Yes, ohhh…yesss – God," I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me.

Hearing him say me name… I knew that he had reached the ultimate bliss.

It took me a while to come down from the natural high that I just experienced. But once I was down, I laid in Tristan's arms resting my head on his well-defined chest.

And that's when it hit me…

I was falling for Tristan Janlen Dugrey.

* * *

AN: uh-oh, what's Rory going to do with this newly acquired information? 


	13. Damn Reflexes

**Chapter 13**

I love her.

And it's not just because I'm sleeping with her. No; I like her. I like her as a person. Her personality is amazing; she's funny, outgoing, smart…amazing, adorable, cute…sexy, hot…great stamina…

I think I've made my point.

It's just that as I'm surrounded by some of my friends, and I'm watching her at her locker, I realize that I'd rather be over there with her than over here with the guys. I wouldn't even have to talk with her; being next to her is enough.

I then see her shut her locker and begin to make her way to her next period class.

"Hey Mary," I shouted out for her.

"Dugrey's got it bad," I heard one of the guys say; shooting him a glare shut him up.

I smiled as she made her way towards me.

"Too good to say hi to me?" I teased.

"It seemed like you were busy," she said motioning to the guys.

"Don't worry about the guys," I tell her, "Whenever you want to talk to me, you just come over and talk to me."

"Okay," she smiled as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked.

"Well, since I don't want to talk to you right now, I figured I'd leave," she sweetly smiled.

Her wit had the guys chuckling.

"Funny Mary," I smirk.

"I try," she said with a shrug.

"But you need to know that you're so fine that you will soon be mine," I smirk.

She laughed out loud before saying, "And you're so cheesy that you're making me queasy."

She was on a roll today with the wit.

"I like this girl, T," One of the guys laughed.

"I'm such a romantic, that just by looking at you, you get frantic."

Beat that!

"Frantic with anger and frustration because you're just so annoying; you have no fascination."

"Oh!" all the guys cheered.

"Give it up Tristan; she got you!" One of them added.

I saw her 'innocently' smile so I sent her a wink.

"Alright, you might have won this game…but face it, soon you'll be screaming my name," I smirked.

"That's another thing to add to your list of mistakes, because face it Tris, you just don't have what it takes," she said without missing a beat.

"Oh my god; this girl is a beast!" one of the guys cheered.

Yes she is; I smirked to myself.

Before I had a chance to retaliate and redeem myself, the bell rang.

"Talk to you soon, Bible boy," Rory smirked before heading to class.

"Very soon, Mary," I told her with my smirk still intact.

* * *

"You're a poet. Did you even know it?" I asked Rory as I caught up with her after class.

"Nope," she smiled, "The adrenaline rush kicked in and got me going."

"Well… just so you know, you're a God in the guy's eyes."

"Really?"

I nodded my head in confirmation.

"So that means I kicked you off your throne?" she asked me with her big eyes.

"No; the king," I pointed to myself as I arrogantly say, "Still has his throne. You're God, not King so you don't have a throne."

"So what? God's more powerful!" she beamed, "And besides, your friends like me better."

"You have a point," I smirked and then whispered, "But don't forget who the God is when we have our wild trysts--"

"Tristan--"

"I mean… you've said it yourself—'Oh God!' 'Yes Tristan!' 'God, Tristan'," I teased in a girly voice.

"Shut up!"

"Aw Mary… but honestly, I am God. I mean I used to be atheist, but then I realized I was God, so…"

"Because of that," she glared at me, "You're not getting any…for a week."

I smiled, "You can't resist."

"Watch me," she said before walking away.

My face fell, "Mare! Mary you're kidding, right? Mary!" I shouted down the hall.

Damn it!

* * *

I heard the bell ring signaling the end of the day. Quickly getting out of my seat, I headed out of the classroom and in search of Rory. I _really_needed to talk to her. Hopefully what she said earlier, about me not getting any, was just a joke…but just in case, I'm keeping my finger's crossed.

As I arrived at her locker, I noticed she wasn't there so I casually leaned against her neighboring lockers. Hopefully I looked calm and collected even though, for some reason, I was nervous.

"So what are we doing tonight?" a female voice purred as she came close.

Facing her I replied, "I'm busy tonight."

"Well whatever it is you're doing… I'd love to join you," she batted her eyelashes, which wasn't cute.

"I have plans with this girl tonight," I needed for her to get away from me.

"Oh a threesome… I'm in!" she seductively said.

"You won't be able to keep up with her, Summer."

"Wanna bet?" she challenged me.

"Nope, not really," I simply tell her before turning away from her. Where was Mary?

"Why?" she sounded disappointed.

"Because."

"But we used to have so much fun," she said as she inched closer and she moved her hand to rest on my chest.

"Did we really? Huh… I don't remember," why couldn't she take the hint that I wasn't interested?

"I could always remind you," she told me as her hand began to slowly travel south.

"Summer, enough," now I was getting annoyed.

Next thing I knew, Summer attacks me as she latches her lips to mine and her tongue is raping my mouth. But as her tongue comes in contact with my tongue, I pull away.

Since my reflexes aren't up to speed, I wasn't able to push Summer off of me fast enough, but if they were, I wouldn't have locked eyes with a shocked brunette with blue eyes.

Oh fuck!

Before I had the chance to explain, I saw her weakly smile and walk away.

I really wasn't going to be getting any now…

* * *

AN: Nothing ever goes according to plan.

Please REVIEW!!!


	14. No Biggie

**Chapter 14**

Okay… I saw him kissing Summer, but that's not a problem because we're not together. We're sleeping together, but we are not an official couple; we're not going out, we're not dating, we're not in a relationship, we're just having sex. So the kiss with Sumer should not be bothering me – It is not bothering me…

Alright so maybe I was a bit shocked, but that doesn't mean I'm angry with him.

And I might have also been a bit disgusted that he was sucking face with that slut. But it shouldn't bother me because it was just a kiss…he's done way worse with her -- He's gone all the way and slept with her –

Oh my God!

He's had sex with the dirty whore and I've had sex with him! I've slept with Summer!

Okay…now I'm being a bit over dramatic, but can I really be blamed?

Actually, it was my idea to do the no-strings thing, so I can't complain.

So I'll just be a woman and not let this bother me.

I'll call him before he calls me so that he'll know that there are no hard feelings.

Pft!

I'm going to call him now…

No.

I'll call him after I get a cup of coffee…or two.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Rory?" he sounded shocked and confused; I wish I could see his face.

"Yes… is everything okay?" I slowly asked him.

"Yeah… are you okay?" he asked with hesitation.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…at school – I –I…Summer--" his stuttering was annoying me.

"You and Summer…"

"Yeah…"

"What about you and Summer?" I kept any type of emotion out of my voice.

"She kissed me," he carefully said.

"Okay…" I said pretending not to understand what the problem was.

"You saw," he was now stating the obvious.

"So…"

"So?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'm failing to see the problem," I calmly told him.

"Summer kissed me."

"It's not like we're together or anything," that sounded harsher than I wanted it to be.

There was silence at his end of the line.

"Tristan?"

"So you're not mad?" he sounded upset. Why should he be?

"I have no reason to be mad."

"Great… so I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he quickly told me.

"Sure…"

"Alright then ---Bye."

"Bye," with that said I hung up the phone and sunk further into my couch with a sick feeling rapidly growing in my chest.

* * *

Unbelievable!

I can't believe him.

Why would he be doing this? Why here? Why now?

This boy had some nerve!

"I'm assuming your locker's in there somewhere also?" I asked Paris as I approached her, Madeline and Louise as the three of them stared at the evil, stupid Devil.

"Yup. Right behind Belle Watling," Paris told me with a scowl.

"Have you tried getting there attention?"

"Sure have."

"No luck?"

"Nope."

I turned away from Paris and looked at Tristan pressing Summer up against the lockers. What was he trying to prove?

"God, look at that. It's like he's eating her face," I said with a disgusted look.

Having enough of this Paris snapped, "Okay, that's it. I'm getting the fire hose.

"Let me try first," I told her. Taking a step towards the couple I roughly poked Tristan on his upper arm, maybe a bit harder than necessary. "Hey, could you two just move this whole thing down to the left a little?"

Breaking away from the skank, he focused his attention on us, "What?"

"You're standing in front of the lockers," I calmly replied.

"Oh sorry," he smirked as he stayed close to Summer, "Just got a little carried away."

"Right."

"Hey Paris," Tristan charmingly smiled, "Madeline, Louise."

"Hey," each of the girls replied.

He was ignoring me?!

"Oh! Party at my house Saturday," Madeline cheerfully said as she got the flyers out from her bag.

"Dress to impress please," Louise smirked.

"Come?" Madeline asked me as she handed me a flyer.

"That depends," I smiled at her.

"On what?" Madeline asked.

"If there will be any sexy guys there," I smirked. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through me.

"Tristan will be there. Right Tristan?" Louise smiled at him.

Before he cold answer her, I said, "I said sexy, Louise, not sleazy."

Paris, Madeline, and Louise could barely contain the smiles from spreading across their faces.

And unfortunately, Summer had to put her two sense in, "He's so not sleazy."

"Don't worry about it baby…some people are just jealous," Tristan says as he locks eyes with me; sending chills down my spine.

"Jealous of what?" I asked, close to lose my cool.

"Uh-oh," Madeline and Louise said together.

"Look at me--" he cockily began.

"I'm looking and I'm not seeing much; except for an egotistical, annoying asshole," I glared at him.

"You can cut the sexual tension with a knife," Louise whispered to Madeline and Paris.

"Feeling's mutual," he spat; his eyes still locked on to mine.

"I'm sure it is," I told him. And before I turned to leave I said, "Be sure to use protection if you're planning on sleeping with her," I said referring to Summer, "You wouldn't want to catch anything."

"Why would it matter," he said before I had the chance to walk away, "It's not like I'd fuck you, _Mary_."

Was he testing me?

I took a few steps forward to get closer to him and looking him directly in the eyes I said, "It seemed like you were enjoying yourself two nights ago when you were fucking me… I mean…you even told me how amazing I was."

* * *

AN: please REVIEW!!! 


	15. To Be Naked and Alone

**Chapter 15**

"You were fucking the Mary all this time and you didn't say anything?" Duncan asked me as he and Bowman came up to me at my locker after first period.

"How was she?" Bowman asked with a repulsing smirk on his face.

Didn't these people have their own lives? And couldn't for once, they stay out of mine?

"As much as I want to fill you two in on the specifics, I got to go to class," I calmly said before walking away.

Unfortunately the Gods were obviously pissed at me because they sent Louise to get on my last nerve.

"I mean I knew something was up with you seeing as how you weren't pressing any girls up against locker--"

"Hello to you too, Louise," I dryly say before she continues.

"But I would have never imagined it was you getting serious… with Rory none the less."

"I wasn't getting serious…I was just passing the time," I casually told her.

"I would beg to differ," she said to me.

"You would also beg for sex," I swiftly said before walking away.

That might have been a bit harsh, but I couldn't take it anymore, people were beginning to seriously piss me off. I don't see what the big deal is. Rory wasn't the first girl I've hooked up with; people know I've gotten around. I guess because I'm me and she's herself, people have the need to blow things out of proportions.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't care that that the thing that me and Rory had is gone. What we had exactly, I'm not sure, but I miss it.

I miss her.

I miss the way we were; the way we used to be… the way we fit together.

Things need to go back to the way they were…I have to fix this.

I won't back down.

* * *

"You came," Madeline cheerfully greeted me at the door.

"Of course; it's me after all," I smirked as I walked inside to where her party was taking place.

"Of course," she repeated, "Well, have a good time," she told me before walking away… towards Rory.

I kept my eyes on Rory. She looked so irresistible; her low-rise jeans snuggly fit her long, never-ending legs and they hung low on her hips…dangerously low. Her upper body was covered only by a halter vest. The black material exposed her upper back, a small part of her mid-drift and just enough cleavage to keep eyes wandering and the mind wondering.

She looked stunning; her hair was down in loose curls cascading around her gorgeous face.

Perfect.

My eyes stayed on her even after she was approached by a drunken bastard. He was going to make the wrong move.

I'm just going to take a few steps closer to discreetly keep an eye on her; just in case.

"So, you're sexy," he slurred.

"Thank you," she said; always the kind one.

"You're welcome," he said with a stupid grin, "Because I was so nice, maybe you can do something nice for me."

Idiot.

"And what would that be?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Well you see, I have this problem…"

"Oh, you poor thing," she played along with the fool, "What is it?"

The guy looks down at his crotch, "It's not going to suck itself," he tells her.

"Aw, you want me to do it?" she's a tease.

"Yeah, I figure you must be good seeing as how Dugrey kept you all for himself."

"How do you know I didn't keep _him_ for _myself_?" she challenged; smart girl.

"Either way… you're smokin', so it doesn't matter."

"Well, I'm touched…really, but," she looks away from the guy standing in front of her and locks eyes with me, "I have someone else who is in desperate need of sexual healing."

The guy follows her gaze and looks at me.

"Dugrey?"

"Yeah, you see, Summer can't do what I do…so I feel sorry for him—So if you'll excuse me," she said before walking away from him and comes towards me.

Smirking she grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs and to an empty room. Once in the room she locks the door and faces me.

I freeze, I don't know what to do…well I know _what_ to do. But I don't know what's going on or what she's thinking. Before I get the chance to open my mouth and ask her, she kisses me.

My mind shuts down and what I feel for her takes over.

I hungrily return the kiss; massaging my tongue with hers.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't help myself; Rory Gilmore was addicting… I needed to feel and taste her once again.

It didn't take long for us to remove our clothing and settle onto the bed.

Damn she was so beautiful, but it was obvious she needed me as much as I needed her…so things were not being taken slow.

She slides one leg over me and center herself over my pelvic area, I grab my cock line it up with her dripping wet heat and pull her down, guiding the tip into her. She feels the head of my dick spread her lips and then drops her hips, driving me fully up inside her, I jerk my hand just out of the way; I then thrust up, trying to get deeper into her. After a moment she starts grinding her cunt onto my erect cock, as she leans down to place a hot open-mouth kiss on my lips. Her grinding causes me to deeply moan into the kiss.

"Jesus, Rory," I croak out as I watch her entice pleasure for the both of us.

My rock hard cock jumps inside her as she skillfully squeezes me. She moans and begins to work her tight, wet pussy harder on my dick. After a few moments I lean forward and take an erect nipple into my mouth and suck gently. I continue to suck and lick her breast until I feel her heat begin to spasm around my erection. It felt so fucking good that I had to detach myself from her chest and lean back against the bed and hold on to her grinding hips.

Her moaning above me was enough to push me over the edge and I just couldn't help but watch myself disappearing into her. In, out, in, out…God Damn.

I know I can't last very long so I grip her hips tighter and flip us over so that I'm on top. I spread her legs further apart and raise them just a bit before I pound into her. Rory's body shakes in pleasure as her pussy tightens around my hard member, driving me to slam into her in a furious pace.

"Oh, yes…God, Tristan!" she groans as her orgasm rips through her, bathing my captured cock with her hot sweet juices.

Seconds later I'm growling her name as I slam into her one final time before spilling my seed inside of her.

Slipping out of her I laid besides her enjoying having her close to me once again.

But a few moments later I saw her getting up and retrieve her clothes that were discarded around the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I watch her slip on her panties.

"Back down to the party," she replies as she clasps on her bra.

"But--"

She didn't give me a chance to finish what I was saying, "We're good, and you were just doing what I said. We're unexclusive; you're free to date other people just like I am," she tells me as she finishes getting dressed.

We're not good…I don't want to date other people; I want her…she needs to realize that.

"Rory--"

"I'll see you downstairs and if not, then I'll see you in school on Monday," she tells me before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

I remained there; lying in a bed…

Alone and naked.

* * *

AN: Poor Tristan; alone and naked (I'd keep him company)

Please REVIEW!!!


	16. So Cliche, Or Is It?

**Chapter 16**

What happened Saturday night was definitely not planned, but I guess I just couldn't help myself. I was being annoyed by some drunk and Tristan's intense staring was not helping the matter. I just let go…

And the minute I touched his hand, I was completely hooked.

I needed him…

Wanted him…

God! What is wrong with me?!

Actually, what's wrong with him? He shouldn't be allowed to demolish my walls just by looking at me.

So from now on if I see Tristan Janlen Dugrey I shall turn the other way – Yes, it will be difficult but not impossible.

Oh! There he is… smiling at me – Crap!

Time to head to first period…and quickly.

* * *

"So what's up with you and Romeo?" 

That's Paris for you; never beats around the bush, she goes straight for the attack.

"What? Nothing. Why?" I said sounding unconvincing.

"Why do people bother lying to me?" she asked herself, "Because either way I'm going to get it out of them – So, I repeat, what's up with you and Romeo?"

"I'm not sure… can you be more specific?" I say trying to avoid the question.

"You're being difficult, Gilmore," she said losing her patience.

Deciding against making her even more agitated, I tried to answer her question as best as possible, "Something happened on Saturday at the party--"

"You slept with him," she stated cutting me off.

"Yeah…"

"Do you regret it?"

"I'm trying to," I said looking at her, "I wasn't planning on it, but--"

"It just happened."

"Yeah…"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Avoid him?"

"Rory."

"I don't know – I mean we're not together--"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you just be with him from the beginning?"

"I was trying to avoid getting hurt," I quietly said.

"Well that failed," Paris bluntly said.

"Obviously…"

* * *

"I'm getting tired of your game," he tells me as he takes a seat across from me while I'm in the library. 

"Excuse me?" I ask looking up from my Calculus book.

"You're avoiding me," he stated.

"No I'm not," I argued.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Rory," he said exasperated.

"What do you want Tristan?" I asked him with a sigh.

"You," he said keeping eye contact with me. The sincerity in his voice was making my heart beat faster than it already was.

"Cliché," I stand and gather my things up.

"It's true," he desperately says as, he too, stands.

"No, it's not," placing the books back in my bag I head towards the library's exit and to my sixth period class.

Taking a hold of my arm he forces me to look at him; the hurt in his eyes is enough to kill me, "How can you say that?"

"I said unexclusive and you said okay."

"So this is my fault?!"

I ignored his question and his intense eyes, "Let me go."

"I'm not done talking to you."

"Well I'm done listening," I said yanking my arm out of his grasp.

I didn't look back as I walked out of the library because if I did he would have seen me crying.

* * *

_Feeling the moment the slip away_

_Losing direction you're losing faith_

_You're wishing for someone_

_Feeling it all begin to slide_

_Am I just like __you_

_All the things you do - can't help myself_

_How do you feel when there's no sun_

_How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again_

_How do you feel when there's no one_

_Am I just like __you_

Late that night I turned my iPod on and listened to my music after I had gotten done with my homework. About a few minutes after I had settled in and got comfortable on my bed, my cell phone began to ring. Looking down at the caller ID I decided to ignore the person who was calling…

Tristan.

I go back to my music and allow it to fill my ears and soothe me once again.

_Turning to face what you've become_

_Bury the ashes of someone_

_Broken by the strain_

_Trying to fill that space inside_

_Am I just like __you_

_All the things you do - can't help myself_

_How do you feel when there's no sun_

_How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again_

_How do you feel when there's no one_

_Am I just like __you_

_All the things you do_

But I'm interrupted by the ringing of my phone again.

It's Tristan…again.

So I ignore it…again.

One I'm just about to refocus my attention on the music, my cell phone beeps, signaling that I have just received a new voice message.

At first I was going to just delete it without listening to it, but then decided against that.

I dialed the number to get into my voicemail and put the phone to my ear, which is soon filled with Tristan's slightly _drunk_ voice.

"Hi Mary… I mean Rory, because you're obviously not a Mary seeing as how we've had intercourse," He kind of slurred.

From slurring he went into a loud whisper, "_I_ know we had sex, _you _know we did the dirty deed _and _the entire Chilton population knows."

He then did the funniest thing…he giggled! "You said no one can know about us…and what do you do? You shouted it through the halls…unbelievable!"

Then a tree trunk must have distracted him because he babbled, "Whoa…stupid tree trunk, it got in my way and almost made me fall and hurt my pretty face… but that's not the point."

Finally he realizes it…

"We need to talk; I know it, _you_ know it and the entire student body knows it – You can't avoid me forever… I'm just too damn irresistible," he whispered the last bit.

"I'll be seeing you…Mary," he ended.

Flipping my phone shut, I stared at it.

He would _definitely_ be seeing me.

_Don't ever feel_

_that__ you're alone_

_I'll never let you down_

_I'll never leave you dry_

_Don't fall apart_

_Don't let it go_

_Carry the motion_

_Carry the motion back to me_

_Feeling the moment the slip away_

_Feeling the moment the slip away_

_Am I just like __you_

_How do you feel when there's no sun_

_How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again_

_How do you feel when there's no one_

_Am I just like _

* * *

AN: Please REVIEW!!! Thank you!!! By the way the song is "Feeling a Moment" by Feeder 


	17. So Not Good

**Chapter 17**

"Can we talk?" she tells me as she comes and stands in front of me as I'm socializing with some friends.

Staring at her I reply, "I'm kind of busy, can't you see?" I motion to the guys around me.

She seemed unfazed by my rudeness, "Well ditch your groupies so that we can talk."

"Now you want to talk?" I asked with annoyance.

"I need to talk to you about last night and--"

"Yeah, last night was great, Mary, but unfortunately not your best," I smirked and the guys laughed.

"Actually," she said with an attitude as she steps closer to me. Once she's close enough, she pulls out her cell phone from her pocket, presses a few buttons and puts it on speaker. My drunken rant from last night bursts through the tiny speaker. After the stupid message finished she smirks and says, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well why didn't you say so?" I nervously chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck.

She then sweetly smiled; that was never good, "I would have. But you were so busy telling me how bad I performed last night…but if I'm not mistaken, you did call me God."

"Do you guys mind?" I snap at the guys as they were laughing.

Once of them actually had the nerve to say, "Nope, not at all. Please continue."

"Get lost!" I snapped.

Soon they had all scattered and I focused all my attention on the beautiful evil angel in front of me.

"What do you want, Rory," I sighed.

"No, Tristan…what do you want? And what was with the message?"

"Speaking of the message, was it really necessary for you to have played it on speaker, in front of everyone?"

"Yes…yes, it was," she said, "Besides, you deserved it."

"Whatever, what do you want?" I was slightly annoyed.

"Why'd you call me and leave me that message?"

"I was drunk."

"So?" she asks, "And how dare you blame it on me that everyone in Chilton knows that we've slept together?"

Oh my God! "Because it is!"

"It's your fault I said it!"

I smirked, "Keyword, Mary, _you_ said it."

"Because of you!"

"How?" I calmly asked with a small smile.

"Because you're stupid!" she weakly argued.

"I'm also sexy…why can't that be a reason?"

"Tristan, I'm being serious--"

"Yet you sound so ridiculous."

"You know what, forget it," She said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, Rory," I sincerely said as I gently grabbed her arm.

"There is no point in talking to you. I knew that, yet I trued. Won't happen again."

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"By George, I think he's got it!" Her sarcastic wit is on point today.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Three things actually. First of all I never meant to blurt it out to the entire school that we were sleeping together, but you deserve half the blame; you provoked me," she told me with a pointed look.

"Alright, I'll take half of the blame. Continue."

"Second of all…the party Saturday night--"

"Like you said, we're unexclusive so we're good," I said bitterly.

She probably noticed the tone in my voice, but decided to ignore it, "And third of all--"

"Is this the last one?" I teased.

"Yes. Third of all," she continued, "Did you beat up the tree trunk that got in your way last night and almost hurt your pretty face?" she joked.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Never," she smiled. God she was so beautiful.

"Great," I sarcastically reply as we head to out first period class.

* * *

"Alright class," Mr. Medina announced to the class, "Project time."

Moans and groans were heard throughout the class; including my own.

"Enough, it's quite simple," he explained, "You will pair off in groups of two; I assign the groups, no exceptions. The two of you will get together to interpret and analyze, in your own words, one of Shakespeare's plays.

"Are there any questions? No? Good. Okay, I will now read off the partners. Paris and Brad--"

"You have got to be kidding me!" was Paris's outburst.

"Oh dear God no," Brad whimpered. Poor guy.

Mr. Medina ignored them and continued on with his list.

I then suddenly got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. The one where you know something bad is about to happen and it gives you the tingles…well, I think I know what the bad thing is – Rory was going to be my partner; I would bet my life on it.

"Madeline and Jason, Rory and Tristan…"

There it was.

I knew it.

This is definitely not a good thing; I can't be partners with her.

"No," me and Rory suddenly shouted out at the same time.

The room fell silent due to our outbursts and Mr. Medina looked at us.

"No?" he questioned.

"Yes…no," I stammered.

"And may I ask why not?"

Because I can't keep my hands off of her and we will get absolutely nothing done and then I'll probably end up failing the class if that happens. "Because I can't."

"Why?"

"Because he's Tristan," Rory filled in.

"And how will that be a problem?" Mr. Medina asked amused as we both stammered to answer his stupid, pointless questions.

Rory was about to say something, but I cut her off, "I'm too irresistible; she'll attack me and we'll get nothing done."

"I believe Miss Gilmore can contain herself," he replied. He has absolutely no idea. "Besides, I said these are your partners; no exceptions.

"Jennifer and David…" he continued to read his dumb list.

I fell back into my seat and ran my hand through my hair. This was not good.

What was I going to do?

What was she going to do?

What was going to happen?

Shit! This is so not good!

* * *

AN: Please REVIEW!!! 


	18. Is It So Hard To Believe?

**Chapter 18**

"So how are we going to do this?" I ask as I go to stand by his locker.

"Do what?" he asked as he shut the little metal door and leaned against it.

"The project," I stated in an obvious tone.

"Oh right!" the light finally went off, "We can get started now, at my house."

"I don't have my car."

"So?"

"I won't be able to get home once we finish."

"I'll drive you--"

"No," I cut him off.

"Why?"

"Why would you?" I answered his question with a question.

"Because I want to…"

"But--"

"I'm driving you home – case closed," he said ending the subject.

"Alright, alright," I said defeated.

As we both continued to somewhat have a civil conversation, some random girl comes up to Tristan, practically begging for him to screw her.

"Hey, Baby," she batted her eyelashes as she pressed herself up against him.

"Hi," he said as he gently shoved her off of him.

Covering up her embarrassment from the rejection, she continued, "So I was thinking--"

"You poor thing, you must have hurt yourself," I just had to say it!

Rolling her eyes she looked back at Tristan, "you, me in your bed right now."

"Actually me and Rory have some things to do--"

"Still?" she said disgusted, "I thought you'd be done with her by now."

"He would have been if I just wasn't so damn good," I told her as I grabbed Tristan's arm and led him through Chilton's exit.

"Jealous, Mary?" he smirked as we walked to his car.

"Nope, just annoyed," I easily lied.

We had almost arrived at his car, but someone called out 'Mary' and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Mary," this guy smirked.

"The name's Rory," I calmly tell him.

"Right!" he said smacking his hand to his forehead, "I forgot that Dugrey deflowered you."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" I asked annoyed.

"Actually there is… I was wondering if we could play house; you can be the door and I'll slam you!"

Tristan must have had enough because in a second he was in the guy's face, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked with his fist clenched at his sides.

"Oh I think you know what I'm doing," he said as he looked over at me licking his lips.

"She's not one of your whores," Tristan seethed.

"I know; she's yours…I just want a piece" his smirk grew, but quickly disappeared as soon as Tristan's fist collided with his jaw.

"She's too good for you," Tristan told him before he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me towards his car.

Once we reached it we got in and settled into the seats.

"Jealous, Bible Boy?" a small smile played on my lips.

"That guy was an ass," he said through clenched teeth as he looked forward; avoiding eye contact.

I let a moment pass by before sincerely saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he looked directly at me.

A few seconds later he turned the key and we were out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Okay, so we're almost done…" I said as I shut my textbook and put my pen down.

"For tonight, yes, but we still have to interpret the play into out own words," he told me as he stretched on his bed; my eyes couldn't help but look at his perfect body. Even though he was still dressed in his uniform, my eyes still wandered because my mind automatically wondered.

Snapping out of my little dirty daydream, I went back to our previous conversation, "Well I can come over tomorrow…around six, six-thirty—If that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine. Do you need me to pick you up?" he kindly asked me as he stood up and walked in front of me and held out his hands to help me up.

He was being too nice…

But I placed my hands in his and I replied, a bit in heat from the contact, but I replied, "No it's fine, I'll have my car."

"Alright, then, it's a date," he smiled as we walked out of his room, after I had gathered up my things.

Together we walked down the stairs and out to his car. As he was holding the door open for me I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I though it was obvious; I'm holding the door open for you," he smartly replied…looking cute.

"Why are you being so nice, Tristan?"

I must have struck a nerve because he replied with an attitude, "Do you have a problem with everything I do?"

"I didn't…what I meant was--" I tried to explain myself, but he cut me off.

"I mean, I try to be nice to you…you have a problem with it. I try to push you away and give you space…and you have a problem with it. There's no pleasing you, Rory--"

"Tristan, I'm--"

"So fucking oblivious!" he practically yelled at me, "I want you. I actually, believe it or not, like you, and I've tried so hard to get you to feel the same for me, but it's a lost cause—so get your ass in the car so that I can take you home."

I did just as he told me. I quickly got in the car; speechless as he slammed the door shut making me jump.

I did not see that coming…

* * *

AN: So he tells her what he feels, a bit rudely but he tells her…what will Rory do?

Please REVIEW!!!


	19. Obviously In Love

**Chapter 19**

_Are you not the slightest bit confused?_

_Just the truth_

_The speed at which we move blends so well_

_It's too soon_

_Separate yourself from what compels you to relinquish us_

_Push your way on to me, entirely_

_Stay away from me, stay away from me now_

_Less you __gonna__ see, less you __gonna__ see me out_

Its official: I have lost my mind…

And it's all Rory Gilmore's fault.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was doing my best to be nice to her and what does she do? She questions my niceness. Who does she think she is? Unbelievable!

But to be honest… I regret it. Things are now going to be awkward and different. She's probably going to completely avoid me, and if that's true, I won't be able to take it; she means too much to me.

I don't know what I would do without her.

Hopefully she'll still come today at six. I'm sure she will because its school related and Rory Gilmore is a bookworm.

I really hope she comes.

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad_

_To a song that's far less obvious_

_You using me, do it slowly_

_Make it last until I have to go_

_Trust me when I say just a few more weeks_

_Don't move_

_Resist temptation_

_Or do you see fit, just choose_

The doorbell knocked me out of my thoughts. Glancing at my alarm clock I see that it's five-thirty…too early for it to be Rory.

I decided to head downstairs and see who it was. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I was confronted by a beautiful girl with blue eyes; not my Mary.

"Tristan?" she greeted me with a hug.

"The one, the only," I smirked, "How have you been, Kate?" I asked her as I returned the hug.

"Pretty good- Have you been working out?" she asked as she looked at my bare torso and gave a quick squeeze at my bicep.

"You know I have," I said arrogantly.

With a roll of her eyes she says, "You look good."

"I know."

"Oh wow! You are so cocky."

"It runs in the family," was my reply.

"I am not cocky!" she argued.

I shook my head at her, "Kate, you know you're an attractive sixteen year old."

"So? Just because I'm confident, does not mean I'm cocky," she smiled, "You on the other hand, cousin, are extremely cocky."

"Admit it, you wouldn't have me any other way," I smiled.

"I know- You wouldn't be Tristan-Cocky-Dugrey without your cockiness," she joked.

"Whatever. Do you want something or did you just come here to annoy your favorite cousin?" I said with a cheeky grin.

"I've missed you--"

"I'm very missable," I cut her off.

She ignored my comment and continued, "And I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach; it usually happened when Rory was plaguing my mind.

"I'm good," I lied with a small smile.

Kate looked at me, "Liar,"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I tried to protest, but she was stubborn; that runs in the family also.

"Can you please stop lying now?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing-"

"Is it a girl?" she asked, but before I had the chance to say anything, she answered her own question, "It is a girl."

"Kate," I sighed.

"Come on Tristan, tell me. Who is she?"

It's not that I didn't trust my cousin, it's just that I don't want to get all touchy feely.

"Tristan," she whined.

"Rory."

"What?"

"Her name is Rory, and I think she hates me…"

"Impossible… you are too attractive," she said trying to make me feel better.

"That doesn't matter to her… it does, but it doesn't – Does that even make any sense?" I asked; I myself was confused.

She assured me by saying, "Yes."

I felt her eyes intently studying me, "What?"

"You've got it bad," she stated with a smile.

"No--"

"You love her."

"Kate," I said in a warning tone.

She then busted out Miss Congeniality by singing and smiling, "You think she's pretty, you want to hug her, you want to kiss her…"

"I feel so stupid."

"Why? 'Cause you love her?"

"Because my sixteen year old cousin is making fun of me being in love with her…" I then trailed off.

"Tristan?"

I love her. I already kind of knew it, but this is the real thing…

And it hurts.

"Tristan, you okay over there?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"I have to be with her."

Kate was about to say something, but was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

I walked over to the door and swiftly swung it open revealing a certain someone…

Rory.

_Separate yourself from what compels you to relinquish us_

_Push your way on to me, entirely_

_Stay away from me, stay away from me now_

_Less you __gonna__ see, less you __gonna__ see me out_

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad_

_To a song that's far less obvious_

_You using me, do it slowly_

_Make it last until I have to go_

"Who is it Tris?" Kate asks me as she bounces to the door.

Uh-oh.

This is not good. I can't even begin to imagine what was going through Rory's mind as she saw me shirtless and Kate by my side.

"Rory, this is not what it looks like-"

"Don't worry about it Tristan… I now know that what you said to me yesterday was obviously a lie--

"No it wasn't!" I frantically say, trying to save whatever we had left.

She ignored me, "You know… I came here to talk to you and tell you I like you too and that I might love you, but I was crazy and_ stupid_ to have given you the benefit of the doubt.

"My God I feel so stupid!" she laughed at the humorless situation, "But whatever… and you know what? I give you props; she doesn't look sleazy or slutty," was what she said before walking away.

"Rory!" I called out to her.

She turned around, tears streaming down her face, "I'm done, Tristan."

I watched as she got into her car and drove away. When I got back inside I looked at Kate.

"So that was Rory?" she asked me with a worried expression.

"Yeah…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad_

_To a song that's far less obvious_

_You using me, do it slowly_

_Make it last until I have to go_

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad_

_To a song that's far less obvious_

_You using me, do it slowly_

_Make it last until I have to go_

_Stay away from, stay away from, __stay__ away from me_

_Stay away from, stay away from, __stay__ away from me_

_Stay away from, stay away from, __stay__ away from me_

* * *

AN: Please oh please REVIEW!!!!!! And just so you all know this fic will soon be coming to an end…about three more chapters.


	20. Queen of Stupidity

**Chapter 20**

I have crowned myself Queen of Stupidity.

I'm just so damn stupid!

How could I have ever believed the words that came out of Tristan Janlen Dugrey's mouth? He was just a pathetic horn-dog that only cared about adding a new notch to his king-size bed post.

Ugh!

I'm not the Queen of Stupidity for actually believing him…no, there's more.

Yesterday, I made a fool of myself.

I took a drive to his house to "talk", I was just going to go and analyze the reasoning behind why he had almost ripped my head off the day before.

Okay, so maybe I was being a bit annoying…but what girl who likes a guy isn't annoying towards that guy? Especially when said girl was supposedly oblivious…

Whatever.

So I had decided yesterday to tell him my epiphany…

Yes an epiphany.

I had a sudden realization…

I liked…no, I loved him.

And I actually wanted to tell him; face-to-face.

What was I thinking?

Whatever it was, I wasn't going to be thinking it again.

Ever.

* * *

How can I possibly not be thinking about it?!

He's burning a hole through me!

I wish this stupid English class would end already so that I can continue with forgetting about him. Besides who needs English anyway? I can speak, read and write the language perfectly.

Stupid English!

_Briiiiiiiiing_

The bell! Yes!

I was able to quickly get out of the classroom and away from him, but that was wasted energy because just as quickly as I got out of there, he was able to follow me to my locker…

Stupid idiot.

"Mary."

I ignore him.

He sighed, "Mary."

Keep ignoring him, I tell myself, because maybe, if I keep ignoring him long enough he'll get the picture and go away.

"Rory, I'm not leaving until we talk."

Well my genius plan backfired!

"What Tristan?" I said as I shut my locker and faced him.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

I played dumb, "What happened yesterday?"

"Rory, you came to my house and saw a girl--"

"What do you want from me, Tristan? I gave you props; I told you she didn't look sleazy or slutty."

"It's not what it looked like," he tried to explain.

"Really?"

"Yeah…she was my--"

"Sister," I finished for him, "No, wait. You don't have a sister."

"Rory," he said running a hand through his hair; frustrated.

"Wait, wait…your cousin; she was your cousin who was just dropping by to see how you were doing since she hasn't seen you in like forever," I gave a whack at it.

"Exactly!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Rory I'm dead serious; her name is Kate and she _is_ my cousin."

"If you say so," I say before turning around to walk away.

"God damn it! Why won't you just fuckin listen to me?!" he yells as he grabs my arm. His outburst has now attracted a crowd.

"Because I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled back at him, not caring that we had an audience.

"Aw, the lover's first quarrel," Duncan grins.

"I'm glad we're not missing this. This is history in the making," Bowman added laughing like a hyena.

Both, Tristan and I, turn to the hooligans and scream, "Shut up!"

"Are we done here?" I impatiently asked him turning to him.

"No! We need to talk," he tells me a bit desperately. "Rory I want to be with your and you want to be with me. Why can't you just admit it?"

"I did admit it when I came to your house and saw you with that girl!" I said with my voice above the normal tone.

Gasps could literally be heard throughout the crowd.

"How many times do I have to tell you? She's my cousin!"

"Yeah right," I heard a girl say in the crowd behind me.

Turning to her I smiled and said, "Thank you," my arms dramatically flaring in the air.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked me once I turned to face him.

"Because I don't want to!" I blurted out.

Word vomit sucks.

"What? Why?" he asked confused and hurt; the anger was out of his voice.

Mind as well get it all out in the open.

"Because I love you too much."

Once again, gasps were heard.

"You're one of those things that are too good to be true," I continued, ignoring everyone, but him, "I didn't want to fall so hard that in the end I'd eventually get hurt."

"I'm here waiting for you, Ror," he smiled.

"Well you can leave because I won't be arriving," I said before leaving the scene and the school.

Hopefully this won't be added to my list of regrets.

* * *

AN: please REVIEW!!! 


	21. Girls Want Me?

**Chapter 21**

I think I'm going to swear off girls for a while.

All girls…one in particular.

They're bad news.

Yes; she's pretty, smart, funny, witty…but I can't take it.

I put myself out there and what does she do?

I'll tell you what she did; she shot my down.

No more Rory Gilmore for me.

Yeah right!

That's easier said than done.

Actually, you know what I'm going to do?

I'm not going to _talk_ to _any_ girls at all!

Except for my mom, but it's not like that exception will make a difference; we barely talk now.

So I'm going to call my cousin and tell her I won't be talking to her anymore.

After dialing her number, I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" came her girly voice.

"Hi, Kate, I'm not going to be talking to you anymore. Bye."

I was about to hang up, but her voice pulled me back, "Tristan?"

"Yes."

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" she asked laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me, you ruined my life," I whined.

"Aw, Trissy," she teased, "Why would you say that?"

"Because according to Rory, you're my new flavor of the week."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry?" she tried to sound apologetic.

"That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself?" I asked her a bit dramatically.

"Relax you'll have her in the end--"

"No," I said cutting her off, "She notified me of that loud and clear."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm serious; we got into an argument and practically the entire student body heard her say that she believes that you're my cousin and that she likes me…a lot, might I add, but she thinks I'm 'too good to be true'."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"Did you tell her you liked her and that you wanted to be with her?"

"Duh. She said that she was falling for me, so I told her that I'm down here waiting for her. And guess what she told me."

"What?"

"That I should leave because she won't be arriving!"

What I'm doing right now, is what girls do. Girls share their feelings and gossip. Girls are annoying.

"Wow."

"I know."

"She really likes you."

Now I'm confused, "Come again? Did you not just hear a word I said?!"

"I heard it all," she said; it sounded as if she was smiling.

"Obviously not if you think that she likes me--"

"Listen Tristan, I know what girls want," she said with a bit of arrogance.

"And what exactly would that be?" I asked challenging her.

"You," was all she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Girls want you; _Rory_ wants you."

"But--"

"You need to show her that she's all you want; that no one, but her matters to you."

When did my little cousin become so intelligent?

"No one but her _does_ matter," I argued.

"Well then go get that through her thick head!" she declared.

"Um…"

"You are going to get in your shiny car…"

"Okay…"

"Drive to her house…"

"Alright…"

"Knock on her door…"

"Yeah…"

"Look her straight in the eyes…"

"Yeah!"

"And tell her how much you care for her!"

"I'm doing it!"

"Good! Go!"

"I'm gone!" I quickly said before hanging up the phone and doing the first thing on the list:

Get into my shiny car.

* * *

Okay, so let's go over the list again…

Get into my shiny car.

Check.

Drive to her house.

Check.

Knock on her door.

Almost check.

Come on Tristan, you can do it. Just knock on the door.

Oh my god. I'm talking to myself. I need help; professional help.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…

I think that's enough knocking.

Okay, so knock on her door…

Check.

Now all I have left to do is look her in the eyes and tell her I love her.

Piece of cake.

The door swung open, revealing a shocked Rory.

"Tristan?"

What the hell am I doing here?

* * *

AN: Please REVIEW!!!

Only TWO chapters left!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	22. I Don't Lie

**Chapter 22**

"Tristan?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Rory--"

I crossed my arms across my chest, "What are you doing here?" I asked a bit defensively.

"We need to talk," he told me as he stepped into my house and closed the door behind him; he had some nerve.

"I told you I don't want to--"

"I don't give a shit," he exclaimed cutting me off, "I made a list and I have to do everything on it."

He made a list?

"You made a list?" I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Yes. I'm suppose to get in my shiny car, drive to your house, knock on your door, look you straight in the eyes and tell you how I feel about you--"

"You made a list," I reiterated, cutting off his mini-rant.

"I'm being serious here," he said annoyed as he took a step towards me.

"Yet you sound ridiculous," I said repeating his once spoken words.

"Rory," he sighed.

"Tristan," I mimicked.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" I asked defensively.

He calmly replied, "As if you don't want to be with me--"

"I don't want to--"

"You do."

I don't want to lie do to the fact that I'm horrible at it.

"Please don't," I begged; I couldn't handle this right now.

"Don't what?" he rhetorically asked, "Don't try and be with you or don't love you?"

Love me?

"Because it's too late," he continued, stepping even closer to me, "I'm in love with you Rory."

Wow.

"Tristan, you don't mean that," I argued trying to fight the feelings he was enticing in me.

"I do," he said with a sexy eerie calmness, "And I know you love me too."

Bold.

"I--"

"Don't lie," was what he said before taking one final step towards me so that he was flush against me, "Don't lie and say you feel nothing."

He ever so slowly grabbed my hand, "Don't lie and say that your hand isn't on fire from my touch, and don't say that my being this close to you doesn't affect you because I can practically hear your heart beating against your chest…"

I won't lie because I can't

Slowly inching his face closer to my own he whispers, "Don't lie, please Mary, don't lie."

I love him so much.

"I won't," I quietly say before connecting my lips to his in a bone melting kiss.

The kiss became longer, more probing, more consuming, and more urgent.

He grabbed my firm butt with both hands and lifted me so that I was able to wrap my legs around him. In between the wet sounds our mouths were making I said 'my room'. He did as he was told and I rewarded him by tightening my legs around his waist and pressing my tongue even more feverishly into his mouth.

As we entered the room, he carelessly slammed the door shut and slowly put me down. He then lifted my shirt over my head and I later did the same to him. Soon, the majority of our clothes were off and I had him backed up against the bed. With one hand firmly planted on his chest, I got him to sit on my bed.

He then reached behind me and undid my bra. Never letting his hands leave my skin, he moved them around from my back to my tits. It felt so good to have him be able to touch my breasts again. He rolled his thumbs onto the tips of my nipples and made broad circles around them. He held the full weight of my tits in his hands and squeezed rhythmically. Some guys just didn't know how to please a woman by using her breasts, Tristan was not one of them. He was turning me on so much that I quickened the kissing and gripped his shoulders more tightly each time he changed his technique.

He obviously couldn't take this any longer – he grabbed me by the hips and brought me down onto the bed as he crawled on top of me. I moaned a little moan as he softly caressed the damp material between my legs. Our mouths parted long enough for him to grip the top of my panties and yank them to past my ankles.

We kissed more as he lay pressed on top of me as my breasts rubbed against his chest. His left hand was on my hip, but it soon began to drift south; I'm sure he could feel the heat from my pussy lips on his fingertips.

"I want you so fuckin much," he breathed as he touched me intimately.

"Then take me," I said in a husky voice.

I must have surprised him when I grabbed his boxers and slid them off, sending his cock slinging up and down as it flipped out of the waistband. I gripped it with one hand and rubbed it firmly. I rocked my hips sensuously against his member making him growl. He continued to massage my heat, but as I looked up at him, I spread my legs apart and lifted my knees.

He positioned his member against my entrance, and slid it up and down; coating it with my juices. As the head of his cock probed my slit, I rolled my eyes back and closed them. He pressed his hips forward and allowed only his tip to enter me.

"God damn," he said as I squeezed around him.

I looked up at him and tightened my grip on the sheets and the hand that was resting on his back, gripped the skin that it was on top of. He backed out slightly before pushing into me again. My half-grunt, half-squeal was soft – but it must have encouraged him to continue because he was driving harder into me.

"Ugh – Yes…oh God yes – please, Tris…" I moaned.

The next couple of strokes went in and out a little easier, in and out a little deeper. I didn't realize I had released his back until I saw my hand gripping the other side of the sheets, steadying myself as his veined rod slithered in and out of my pussy.

What he was making me feel was so intense that I was having difficulty keeping myself together. I relaxed my muscles and allowed him to penetrate me deeper. He began to quicken the pace of his hips.

Each time his cock slid out of me, a little wet noise went with it, and each time he shoved it back in, that noise ended in a muffled, moist slap.

I saw him take in the sight of my body as we made love to each other. My tits bounced up and back to their perky spot on my chest with each thrust. My knees wobbled around in mid-air as I spread myself for him.

Soon, our lust for this moment began to culminate. I could feel him begin to lose control. He grunted through his breathing and thrusted into me more quickly. I gasped when he changed the pace yet again – more piston-like – steady and powerful as he tried to stall his climax as long as he possibly could. He then leaned his head into me and grabbed my hips with both hands. He was thrusting in and out of me uncontrollably when I felt him begin to spill inside of me.

He shoved himself as hard as he could into my pussy and grinded his hips into my open thighs as I squeezed around him with all that I had. He pressed himself into me with all his might and I felt my orgasm rip through me. My hands moved to his lower back as his muscles twitched and his prick convulsed inside of me. I heard him take deeps breaths as I felt myself go a little light-headed.

I saw him stare at me and I'm just happy we reached bliss together.

After a moment of lying in each other's arms, I couldn't help but feel as if everything was in its right place.

I _hope_ everything is in its right place.

* * *

AN: Hopefully this wasn't a disappointment.

Please REVIEW!!!

Only one chapter left!!!


	23. The Fairytale Ending

**Chapter 23**

I slowly lift my eyes open. After taking a look around I come to the conclusion that this isn't my room. Something…no, _someone _besides me shifts and sighs. Then it dawns on me; I'm in Rory's room.

And I also just realized that there was a smile on my face; I woke up with a smile on my face… which probably means I went to sleep with a smile.

Cheesy…I know.

But one glance at Rory, I could care less how cheesy I sound.

Hopefully I don't sound too stalker-ish by saying this, but I just can't stop looking at her.

It feels so good to have her in my arms again. I'm never going to lose her again…ever.

Gently moving a strand of hair off her face, I see her eyes flutter open.

"Mornin'," she says as she stretches.

"Morning," I reply with a smile as I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Mm…I can get use to this," she smiles.

"Good, because I already have," I say before allowing silence to comfortably settle around us, but I had to break it, "Rory, about--"

"No regrets," she says cutting me off; she probably sensed my wariness, "No regrets at all," she further explained with a kiss on my lips.

"Thank God," I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you God," she smirked at me.

"I'm God now?" I smirked back.

"After last night you are," she grinned.

"Oh, so you enjoyed last night?" I teased.

"I thought it was obvious," she replied with a blush.

"Oh it was… I just wanted to hear you say it," I'm an ass, I know; an ass that's in love.

"Last night was amazing," she tells me seriously, "Cliché, I know, but it's true."

"It was amazing; you were amazing."

"It takes two."

"I know," I playfully reply.

"Ugh," she says after a moment of silence, "I guess we should get up and get ready for school."

"No," I whined, tightening my hold around her, "Let's stay here."

"I wish we could, but we have that English exam that's worth forty percent of our grade," she told me as she got out of bed…not bothering to cover up.

This girl is amazing.

"But--"

"Could you be a sweetheart and make some coffee while I wash up?" she asked me, cutting of my argument.

"Sure," I gave in as I got out of bed and slipped on my boxers.

I swung open her door and immediately froze.

"Morning Bible boy," Lorelai casually said smirking as she sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee.

"Hi – uh…Ms. Gil – Lorelai, hi," I stammered like an idiot.

"Nervous?" she asked me as her smirk deepened.

"N-n-n-n-no," I stuttered.

"So did you sleep well?"

Was that a trick question?

"Well -, we…she-"once again I stammered like a fool.

"Relax Satan," she told me, "although I must admit that I'm enjoying your nervousness very much."

"You're okay with it," I cautiously asked, referring to me and Rory sleeping together.

"As long as I don't see or hear anything, we're good," was her reply, "Besides, if you "sleeping over" gives me the opportunity to see you as you are now," I'm only wearing boxers, "Then knock yourself out."

"So, you like what you see?" I arrogantly asked.

"Seeing as how I'm a woman with eyes; yes," she replied without hesitation, "But I've told you before, Rory is my daughter, your girlfriend, I will not hurt her," she playfully said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rory asked emerging from her room dressed in our school uniform.

"Oh nothing, your boyfriend was just trying to seduce me," Lorelai told her nonchalantly.

"Is he succeeding?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Shocked, the mother replied, "Of course not!"

"Just checking."

I stared at the Gilmore girls.

Everything felt perfect.

"This is amazing," I suddenly said.

"What is?" they asked simultaneously.

"We've slept together," I said to Rory, "Your mom knows and she's okay with it and now I'm standing in your kitchen wearing only my boxers as you two drink your coffee."

"I guess that's pretty amazing," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it is," Rory agreed.

"But I suggest you get ready for school before my mini-me attacks you and you won't be able to go to school," Lorelai told me.

"I'm okay with that," I grinned.

"Go get dressed," she ordered.

"Feisty," I said as I walked back into Rory's room, "I like it."

"I'm sure you do," was her reply.

* * *

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Rory told me as we walked out of our English class. 

"It wasn't bad at all," I replied.

She then suddenly smiled and pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me, "What was that for?" I smirked when she pulled away.

"Just marking my territory," she said with a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to get all lovey dovey on me too?"

"That's a possibility."

"Are you going to tell girls to back off when they hit on me?"

"No, you should be more than capable of doing that yourself," she replies.

"True. Are we going to make mix tapes for each other?"

"That's a great idea!" she exclaimed, "I already know one song that's going to be on yours."

"Which one?" I curiously asked.

She then busted out singing, "Hey Trissy you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Trissy!" She replaced the 'Micky' with 'Trissy'- I love her quick wit.

"You're hilarious," I deadpanned.

"You know you like it," she smiles up at me.

"I like _you_."

"I like you too."

"And I also love you," I said seriously.

"I love you too," she kisses me.

"So, I'm fine?" I ask her with a playful cocky attitude.

"Hey Trissy you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Trissy!" she sang once again.

"Enough," I laugh as I wrap my arms around my girl.

* * *

AN: The End!!!!! 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please let me know EVERYTHING that you thought about this fic.

Please…


End file.
